


The Skeletons and the Damsel

by Accailia66



Series: Skeletons with a Damsel [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Disguise, F/M, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harems, Human/Monster Romance, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Non-Binary Frisk, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Pure, Reader will get some character development, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, hey there was a halloween chapter so those two tags count, i'm very tired, reader is a damsel in distress, reader might be depressed, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accailia66/pseuds/Accailia66
Summary: You are pretty down on your luck, hoping for a miracle. One day however, that miracle finds you, and rescues you, not just from the immediate threat, but your entire situation. However, when you find yourself in a home full of skeletons, things start to take a turn for the better. You're still a bit fragile from your past, and may need a bit of rescuing from time to time, but the skeletons are happy to play hero for you.(I don't even know. This summary is bad. This is one of those stories where you live with the Tale, Fell, and Swap bros. Also I'm adding Fresh at some point because I love him. Also, in most of these that I read, Reader is a sass master, awesome sauce person. And I just wanted a shy, cute, cinnamon roll who needs to be saved. If you don't want that, then uh... sorry, but this might not be the fic for you. But I don't know yet. It's not done.)





	1. A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



The rain chilled your skin as you walked. You wished you had an umbrella to shield yourself from its harsh chill. You shivered, hoping to make it back to your alley soon. It was the closest thing you had to a home.

 

A group of protesters angrily passed you by, searching for some monster to harass. You cast your eyes to the ground, avoiding eye contact. It wasn’t just because you disagreed with their message, but also because eye contact made you uncomfortable. Besides, eye contact may lead to them talking to you, and you didn’t think you could handle the social interaction right now.

 

Soon enough, they were gone leaving you with only the sound of pittering rain, and your splashing footsteps. It would almost be peaceful if not for how it froze you to your core. You looked to the sky, searching for a rainbow. A rainbow was a symbol of hope, a form of beauty in tragedy, and a sign that things would get better. The sky however was just a sea of gray clouds without even a hint of color. 

 

You had made it to your alley. The neighboring building’s overhang did little to help. Sure it shielded you from anymore rain, but you were already soaked. At least you were alway from everyone outside and all the staring eyes. You sighed to yourself.

 

A sudden noise from deeper in the alley shook you from your thoughts. The sound of rain is drowned out by your panicked thoughts. You’re painfully aware of just how not alone you are. Not taking your eyes away from the deepest part of the alley, you take a few cautious steps back, ready to flee from what you thought was your safe place.

 

You back into something soft that was not there when you entered. Before you even have the chance to scream, a hand roughly covers your mouth. You can feel a sharp, cold blade pressed to your neck.

 

“Scream and you’re dead,” A gruff voice growled quietly in your ear, as the owner forced you deeper into the alley, not moving their blade from your throat. 

 

Slowly, they moved their hand from your mouth, and took a step back from you. They kept their knife aimed at you. You quaked in terror, staring up at them, desperate for some way out of this safely.

 

“Hand over all your money,” The assailant demanded.

 

“I-I..” You were stuttering. “I don’t…”   
  
They glared. “Don’t lie, bitch. I’m not afraid to use this.”   
  
You were starting to cry. “I r-really don’t have anyth-thing..! Pl-please! I don’t want to die!”

*Ping*

 

They’re suddenly flung away from you, and slammed against the wall of the building. The knife flies from their hand, skittering across the the alley floor. Your attacker crumpled to the ground in pain. They were moaning audibly. 

 

Looking around for some explanation for such a strange occurrence, your eyes landed on a third figure. He was emerging from the shadows deeper in the alley. The most notable thing about this interloper was not his short stature, or pink slippers, but the fact that he was a skeleton. A real live skeleton.

 

He spoke in a deep voice without moving his mouth. “buddy. i think the lady said she didn’t have anything. and honestly, you really shouldn’t be out here trying to mug people in the middle of the day. more people are around to see, you know?”   
  
Taking one look at the grinning face of what very well could have been death himself was all it took to send the mugger running. They didn’t even grab their knife. It sat in an ever growing puddle on the ground.   
  
The skeleton turned to face you. “hey. the name’s sans. you?”

 

“U-um..!” You stuttered, looking at the ground. “I’m (Y/N)... Thanks for...s-saving my life.”   
  
“don’t mention,” He said. “i was just in the right place at the right time. but uh...maybe don’t tell anyone you saw a monster using magic directly on a human, alright?”

 

Tensions were still high between humans and monsters on the surface. It was  frowned upon for a monster to use magic in public, especially on a human. Stories of monsters attacking humans were spread quickly on the internet, and gave the protesters fuel for their hateful, violent and racist actions. 

 

“O-of course,” You mumbled. “I mean y-you only used it to he-help me…” You managed to look up at him. “But if you don’t m-mind me asking… What were you doing in this alleyway?”   
  


He still had that friendly smile. “no need to be so nervous, kid. i was just trying to get away from a group of protesters. they had their phones out recording so… it wouldn’t have been a good idea to use my magic on them. how about you?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“why’re you here?”   
  
Oh no. You could feel an embarrassed blush overtaking your cheeks. “I-I! Um! That is! I….just wanted to get o-out of the rain!” You didn’t want to be rude and lie, but you also didn’t know him well enough to share personal information with him just yet, so you told at half truth.

 

He raised a brow bone at your suspicious way of answering. “uh-huh..”

 

“...and I live here,” You finished, staring at you waterlogged shoes.   
  
“...i see,” He said, also averting eye contact.

 

There was a pause. You were too self conscious to say any more, and he seemed to be thinking. He was weighing his options about something. He finally came to a decision when he heard your stomach growling.    
  
“okay. come with me kid,” He said, extending a hand towards you.   
  
~~~   
  
You don’t know why you followed him. Maybe because he had just helped you, and you felt that you owed him now? That sounded reasonable. His boney hands were just as warm as any human’s hand had been. The two of you walked in silence, soon arriving at a restaurant. 

 

“O-oh…” You muttered. “I’m sorry, but I can’t-”   
  
“my treat,” He cut you off with such a short simple answer.   
  
“Oh no, I couldn’t!” You insisted. “You’ve already done so much for me, a-and I…”   
  
He sighed. “my conscious would kill me if I didn’t at least get you a warm meal for the night.”   
  
Not wanting to argue, you bowed your head, and followed him into the bar. It was warm and full of the ambient sound of jovial conversing. He led you to the bar and ordered for you both. The way he did so gave you the impression that he was friendly with the bartender. 

 

When the food arrived, you mumbled, “Thank you.” It may have just been a burger and fries, but it was the best food you’d had in a while.   
  


He still seemed conflicted about something. “don’t you have some family you could stay with or something?”   
  
You stared at your burger and shook your head. You would really rather not get into specifics with a stranger.    
  
Sans sighed, “alright, listen. i uh...have a spare room at home. it isn’t much, but it’s better than nothing. i’m guessing you don’t have a job?” You simply shook your head, so he continued. “so you’ll find one. until then, you can earn your keep by cleaning up around the house. we do have a need for a housekeeper, i guess. what do you think?”   
  
“...that’s...far too generous of an offer,” You mumbled, feeling guilty.

 

“trust me, it’s not. I share the house with five other guys, and most of us aren’t the cleanest bunch. you’d be earning your stay,” He insisted. “or you can just go back to the alley.”

 

You smiled shakily. “Thank you, Sans. I’ll...do my best.”


	2. Five More Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the other skeletons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to get this out before work.   
> US!Paps is Stretch  
> US!Sans is Blue  
> UF!Paps is Edge  
> UF!Sans is Red

Sans’ house was...well, big was an understatement. It was huge! It was like a mansion! You stood in awe of it for a moment, before following Sans inside. It was...less stunning on the inside. The place seemed to be pretty messy. Empty pizza boxes on the coffee table, socks strewn all about the room… It was a mess.

 

“Um...how many people live here..?” You asked quietly.

 

“it’s me, my bro, and four of our cousins,” Sans answered. “is that  problem?”   
  


“N-no..!” You responded a little to quickly. “I was just a bit...curious. I’m sorry.”   
  


“don’t be,” he said simply. “you just asked a question. nothing wrong with that. ...take a seat. i’ll go get everyone else.”

 

He left, and you just stood there, staring at the couch. It had some questionable stains on it, but that’s not why you hesitated to sit. You had been living in an alley for quite some time. You were filthy and would probably leave some new stains on the couch. You felt bad, but Sans had told you to sit down, so you sat. 

 

The house was actually really beautiful on the inside, aside from the mess. The walls were  lovely pale shade of your favorite color, and covered in all kinds of pictures and paintings. There were paints of bones, childish framed drawings, some nerdy posters here and there, and a lot of nice group pictures of skeletons and other monsters. It made the place really feel like a home. It was nice to see. It felt like it had been a while since you’d seen one. ...even when you still had a place to live, it didn’t feel like a home.

 

“HELLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE, HUMAN?” A booming voice startled you from your thoughts. You quickly turned to face a tall skeleton with a red scarf.   
  
“I! Um! That is! I! S-Sans! Uh!” You spewed out some nonsense that didn’t really tell him anything. Good job, you.

 

“SANS? DID MY BROTHER BRING YOU HERE?” He asked with a sweet smile.

 

You just nodded.

 

“I SEE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS BECAUSE I DON’T NEED TO BE REMINDED OF HOW GREAT I AM!” He boasted, putting a hand on his chest. “WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?”

 

It took you a second to answer, but you finally forced out a “(Y/N).”

 

He beamed. “WHAT A PRETTY NAME! IT FITS A PRETTY GIRL LIKE YOU!”

 

You choked on air, blushing deeply at the compliment, but before you could answer, another loud voice made itself known. “SO YOU’RE THE HUMAN THAT SANS MENTIONED…”

 

This new skeleton looked a lot like Papyrus, except...edgier. He wore all black and red, and had cracks in his skull. He glared down at you.

 

“WELL, I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I DO NOT WELCOME YOU HERE,” He huffed. “TAKE ONE STEP OUT OF LINE, AND YOU’LL SEE WHAT I DO TO HUMANS…” Was that a threat? You shook a bit in fear, and he smirked, loving that response. “YES, YOU ARE RIGHT TO FEAR ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!”

 

“DON’T WORRY, (Y/N)! WE WON’T LET HIM HURT YOU!” Papyrus assures. 

 

Edge glares at Papyrus. “AS IF YOU COULD STOP ME! YOU’RE JUST-”   
  


“PAPYRUS, GUESS WHAT!” A third loud skeleton ran excitedly into the room. “A HUMAN IS MOVING IN WITH US! ISN’T THAT- OH! HELLO, HUMAN!” The small skeleton gave you a welcoming smile.   
  
“WAIT… YOU’RE MOVING IN WITH US?!” Papyrus exclaimed. “THAT’S GREAT!”

 

“NO, IT ISN’T!” Edge hissed.   
  


You were getting very overwhelmed with all these new people. Maybe you could slip away for a bit? But that might be considered rude… So you sat there as the three skeletons talked and argued excitedly. It was weird to be the center of attention.

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, followed by a new voice. “heya. nice to meet you. i’m stretch.” This new skeleton was tall, again resembling Papyrus and Edge, only more laid back.

 

You gulped nervously. “H-hello..! I’m (Y/N). Nice to meet you, too.”

 

“what? nervous to be around so many monsters?” He asked with a slight edge to his tone.

 

“Oh, no! Of course n-not!” You stuttered out. “I mean… I guess I technically am, but… It’s not because you’re m-monsters or anything! I just..have trouble talking to new people..” You attempted a friendly smile.

 

He chuckled. “hey, no need to be so nervous. we don’t bite.”

 

“speak for yourself,” this new deep voice made you jump. The owner had punctuated his sentence with a hand on your back.

This neww skeleton looked like an edgy Sans. Honestly, you never thought that skeletons would all look so similar, but here you were. Wait, was that racist? You sure hoped not.

 

“RED! GET AWAY FROM THE HUMAN AT ONCE!” Edge commanded. 

 

Red did as he was told, shooting you a wink as he left. Now you were blushing again.

 

Sans entered the room, smile widening when he saw everyone else in the room with you. “i see you’ve met everyone. so? what do you think? can you live with all of us?”

 

It was overwhelming, that was true, but once you got to know them and you could open up, it wouldn’t be so bad. All the skeletons seemed pretty friendly, too. Well, most of them anyway. However, you know you can’t please everyone, so that was okay. Besides, a nice warm home was way better than going back to the alley.

 

You smiled. “I think I’ll be really happy here.”


	3. Punishment for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with Sans, make breakfast with some skeles, and reveal a dark secret.

For the time being, Sans had gotten you some more clothes to wear. You only had the one outfit, afterall. It was very kind of him. You thought he treated too well. Maybe he realized you were unfamiliar with monsters and wanted to make your first encounter a good one? You really didn’t know him well enough to say yet. Whatever his reasoning, you were grateful for his help.

 

You soon started your duties around the house. Every morning you would check and tidy their rooms, then go make breakfast, and take to whatever other chores you had. You still weren’t that used to the skeletons yet, and seldon spoke to them. However, one morning that all changed.

 

You were tidying Sans’ room while he sat on his bed reading a book. A pleasant silence lingered in the room. Perhaps today you could ask him about his kindness?

 

“something on your mind, kiddo?” He asked.

 

You decided it would be now or never. “Yes, actually. Why...why are you so kind to me? First you let a stranger stay with you...and then you get me clothes, and I just… I don’t understand..”

 

“...”

 

“..sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything,” You mumbled. “I don’t want you to think I’m ungrateful or-”

 

“you seemed helpless,” He cut you off.

 

“Huh?”  


“you seemed helpless,” He repeated. “i mean, think about what might have happened if i hadn’t been there? besides, i consider myself to be a very good judge of character, and it seems to me like you’ve never really hurt anyone in your life.” He was of course talking about your lack of LV.

 

“...I...I guess…” You mumbled.

 

“and...i...ah, forget it,” he said.

 

“Still, thank you for everything, Sans,” You smiled warmly at him. “You’re a really good person.”

 

He didn’t respond, instead going back to his book.

 

“...oh! Sorry for distracting you!” You quickly apologized getting back to your work. You didn’t even notice his eyes lingering on you rather than the pages of the book.

 

~

 

After you finished cleaning, you went to make breakfast, only to find three skeletons waiting for you in the kitchen.

 

“AH! HUMAN! GOOD MORNING!” Papyrus exclaimed happily.

 

“..good morning,” You all but whispered, meekly.

 

“WE DECIDED THAT TODAY WE WOULD HELP YOU MAKE BREAKFAST!” Blue shouted. “WE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN!”

 

Edge crossed his arms. “I, HOWEVER, DID NO SUCH THING. HELPING A HUMAN? FINDING IT FUN? PLEASE.”

 

You frowned. “Oh… then why are you here? If you don’t mind me asking!”

 

“I SIMPLY CAME TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON’T SCREW IT UP!” He huffed.

 

“Well…  thank you, all. I’m sure that this will be the best breakfast yet!” You exclaimed a bit, getting excited at the thought of cooking all together. Blue and Papyrus beamed at your excitement, while Edge just looked away.

 

Little did you know how wrong your words were.

 

“What are we making?” You ask them.

 

“SPAGHETTI!”  
“TACOS!”  
“LASAGNA!”  
Three voices scream all at once.

 

“Um… I…”

 

“WHAT? I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS!” Blueberry shouted.

 

“AS IF! THE ONLY FOOD WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE MADE BY MY HANDS IS LASAGNA,” Edge demanded. “IT IS THE BEST OPTION.”

 

“NO NO!” Papyrus huffed. “YOUR BOTH WRONG! SPAGHETTI IS THE CLEAR BEST OPTION!”

 

You don’t have the heart or the courage to tell the three loud skeletons that none of those are breakfast foods. Instead, you opt for a more peaceful solution. “Well… how about  we make all three?” You suggest.

 

“...HUMAN, THIS IS BREAKFAST,” Edge explains as if talking to a child. “THAT WOULD BE FAR TOO MUCH FOOD FOR SUCH A MEAL.”

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” You apologize.

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO APOLOGIZE!” Blue said. “I THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT IDEA!”

 

“YEAH!” Papyrus agreed. “IT’S A SPLENDID IDEA!”

 

Edge grumbled to himself about how they were childish idiots. “FINE. I GUESS WE’LL JUST DO THE HUMAN’S IDEA.”

 

~

 

You quickly learned that the three loud skeletons were not at all good at cooking. The end result looked, and smelled horrid. You were pretty sure that you had even seen the three of them adding inedible ingredients to the food. But perhaps, glitter and rocks were edible for monsters? Either way, you weren’t planning on eating anything this morning.

 

You set the table for this extravagant breakfast, and called the rest of the skeletons down. Sans, Red, and Stretch all shared a look upon seeing the food.

 

“Good morning,” You smiled. “Papyrus, Edge, and Blue all helped to make breakfast today.” You had forced some cheeriness into your voice. “They insisted on cleaning up the kitchen afterwards.”

 

“man…” Stretch looked at the food with an unreadable expression. “ _taco-bout_ a big breakfast.”

 

Was that a pun? You tried your best to conceal your laughter. “Snrk..! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” And it seems you failed.

 

The three before you quickly turned to you in shock. They had never expected to hear such a boisterous sound from you. You continued to cackle loudly, prompting the others to peek in from the kitchen.

 

“you like puns, huh?” Stretch asked with a smirk when you had calmed down.

 

“I’m sorry,” You mumbled in embarrassment. “My laugh is really gross..”

 

“i think it’s pretty cute, actually,” Red said, making you blush.

 

Edge groaned. “REALLY? YOU FOUND A HUMAN WHO LIKES PUNS? WHAT COULD BE WORSE!”

 

“well if she liked puns this whole time,” Sans started, “then i’m _pun_ dering what else she’s been hiding from us.”

 

Sans’ grin widened when you once again burst out in laughter. Papyrus and Blue groaned.

 

“hey,” Red said, getting himself a plate of food. “don’t ... _spaghett_ about the the fact that we’re supposed to be having breakfast.”

 

You couldn’t breathe. This was great. Maybe you should have started opening up to them from the get go. You all had a lively breakfast, fun off jokes, and nice conversation. You were happy to be with the skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry this is kinda short. I wanted t give you some one on one time with each skele, but evidently that didn't happen. And you guys have been waiting for a little while for the next chapter, so I figured that short was better than nothing. Thanks for all the reads and the kudos. If you have any advice, suggestions, or thoughts, let me know with a comment. I love reading them. :) As always, thank you for reading


	4. The Other Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a new friend.

Things were continuing like this for a while. You would spend time with the skeletons and do your duties around the house. It was a nice little routine you had gotten into, and you could tell the skeletons were growing to like you. ...Or tolerate you, as Edge insisted. 

 

Today was grocery day. You went out with a list, fully prepared for the shopping. There was a nice little store just down the street that sold both human and monster products. It was a nice day out, and the store was within walking distance, so you walked down to it. It was quiet and peaceful by yourself, but you also felt just a bit vulnerable. No skeletons to protect you or save you from potential dangers. Okay, maybe you were getting a bit ridiculous. You were a grown woman going to the grocery store in the middle of the day. No random villain was going to jump out and attack you. 

 

You easily made it to the store without incident. You even found most of the items on your list easily enough. However, as you were reading off the last item, you didn’t notice the person stopped in front of you, and walked right into him. You let out a squeak of surprise, jumping back.

 

“I’m sorry!” You quickly uttered, looking at the ground in embarrassment. “I should h-have been looking where I was going!”

 

“No, it’s fine!” The stranger said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I really shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the aisle like that.”

 

You didn’t notice his eyes sliding along your form. He was checking you out.

 

“I’m Brett,” He said, extending a hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Feeling obligated, you shook his hand. “(Y/N).”

 

“What a pretty name,” He complimented, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.    
  


“Thank you… But I re-really must be...finishing my sh-shopping now,” You stuttered, rushing away with your cart.

 

He considered calling out to you, but decided against it. Best let you get back to your business. Besides, you seemed skittish, and he didn’t want to bother you.

 

You quickly got the last item, inwardly cursing yourself for your awkward behavior. That was horrible. If you ever saw him again, you’d have to avoid him. Golly. Looking to make sure you didn’t bump into him again, you made your way to check out an hurried home.

 

~

 

Entering the house, you noticed Stretch lounging around on the couch. Hearing the door open, her raised a brow bone at you.

 

“you alright?” He asked. “you seem flustered about something.”

 

You mumbled, “I walked into someone today at the store. And then I was just really awkward.”

 

“that does seem like a bit of an embarrassing _store_ y,” He said.

 

You giggled a bit. 

 

“there’s the smile. Don’t worry about it. Walking into somebody isn’t the end of the world,” He assured. “he’s probably already forgotten all about it. and if he’s not thinking about it, you shouldn’t be thinking about it either.”

 

“You’re right,” You admitted. “I guess I just let the small things bother me.. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” He chuckled. “You didn’t do anything wrong. What are you even apologizing for?”

 

“Um… Wasting your time and complaining about something so trivial,” You answered.

 

“wasting my time? honey, have you ever even seen me? all i do is sit around wasting my time! and i really wouldn’t call talking to you a waste of time,” he said.

 

“Thank you. ...and that’s a really _sweet_ nickname.” You couldn’t help guffawing at your own little joke.

 

He laughed at the sound. It was nice to see you so happy.

 

~

 

As it turns out, your next outing wasn’t so far off. You had to go pick up Edge’s dry cleaning. As it turns out, he owned quite a bit of dry clean only clothing. The walk wasn’t too far. Besides, with no car you really had no choice but to walk. The skeletons probably hadn’t realized this yet.

 

On the walk there, a familiar face spots you. Brett. 

 

“(Y/N)! Hi!” He greeted you in a friendly matter.   
  
“Brett! H-Hello!” You stuttered again. First impressions were not your only weak spot, as you clearly were also terrible at second impressions. 

 

“I was just on my way to a cafe. Would you care you join me?” He offered.   
  
You were unsure. “I have dry cleaning to pick up…”

 

“I’m sure that can wait. You don’t have time for one cup of coffee?” He asked. “I’d like to get to know you a little better.”

 

You supposed you weren’t really in a rush to get home, and one cup of coffee wouldn’t really hurt. You really didn’t want to risk being rude again by turning him down, so instead you gave a timid nod.

 

“Great. Follow me.”

 

He led you to a small cafe. A pleasant aroma met your nose as you entered. Oh gosh, they had cake. Your weakness.

 

~

 

It had been quite a while since you had headed out. It shouldn’t take this long to pick up some dry cleaning. The skeletons were a bit worried. When you finally came through the doors, they were all waiting for you. 

 

“WHERE WERE YOU?” Edge demanded, tone cold.

 

Seeing them all at the door, you knew you had done wrong. “I...I’m sorry!” You sputtered guiltily. “Someone asked me to go to a cafe with him, and I really didn’t want to be rude! I...I guess I wasn’t paying attention and lost track of time! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be a bother! I won’t do it again!”

 

“wait, are you saying you went on a date?” Red asked.

 

“Date..?” You squeaked out. “No, not a date. Not a date at all. More like..a friendly meeting between two people.”

 

“HUMAN (Y/N), DO NOT FEEL BAD ABOUT HAVING A PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP DATE!” Blue boomed. “WE WOULD NEVER WANT TO STOP YOU FROM SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR BELOVED PLATONIC PALS. PLATONICALLY.”   
  


Red laughed at seemingly nothing to you. If there was a joke in there somewhere, you didn’t get it. 

 

“yeah,” Sans agreed, ignoring Red. “you’re an adult. we aren’t your parents. go out and do whatever you want with your time. just try to let us know next time so we don’t worry, k?”

 

“I would have, but uh… I don’t exactly have a phone to call you with,” You admitted.

 

“WELL, THEN I PROPOSE WE GET THE HUMAN A PHONE SO THAT WE MAY KEEP TABS ON HER,” Edge declared. 

 

“great idea, boss,” Red said.

 

Edge scoffed. “OF COURSE. ALL OF MY IDEAS ARE GREAT.”

 

“AND I CAN HELP HER PICK OUT A COOL PHONE CASE,” Papyrus gushed excitedly.

 

“AND SOME COOL STAR STICKERS TO PUT ON IT!” Blue added.

 

Stretch looked at you. “and we’ll all give you are numbers so that you can get in touch with us...not matter what life has in store.” He winked at you.

 

You would have giggled if you weren’t currently overwhelmed by the offer. “You really don’t have to do this for me… It’s too much. I don’t deserve it, really.”

 

“AS IF WE’D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!” Edge sneered. “WE’RE DOING THIS FOR US. SO WE DON’T WORRY ABOUT YOU!”

 

“you worry about the human, edge?” Sans smirked.

 

Edge blushed, huffing. “NOT FOR HER WELL BEING OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! IT WOULD JUST BE TROUBLESOME TO HAVE TO GET A NEW HOUSE KEEPER!”

 

“Is this really okay..?” You asked.

 

“why wouldn’t it be?” Stretch asked.    
  


“Because...I don’t deserve it,” You said. “You’ve all done so many nice things for me, and I’ve just-”

 

“COOKED FOR US, CLEANED FOR US, AND PROVIDED US WITH VALUABLE COMPANIONSHIP,” Papyrus finished for you. “YOU DO A LOT FOR US HUMAN!”

 

“there’s no talking us out of this, sweetheart,” Red said.

 

~

 

The next day, you went to the phone store and got a phone to use. It was a pretty nice one too. Papyrus picked out a case for you to put of it. It was nice. The ride home was filled with nice pleasant conversation.

 

~

 

Soon enough, it was time for another shopping trip. Again you saw your acquaintance Brett. He was standing in the bakery section. This time, you decided to approach him.

 

“Hello, Brett,” You said with a bit of cheerfulness in your voice.

 

He looked up, smiling when he saw you. “Oh, (Y/N)! Looks like we do grocery shopping the same day, huh?”

 

“Sure seems that way,” You replied.

 

“How much cake did you end up eating the other day?” He asked, words laced with mirth.

 

You blushed in embarrassment. “I didn’t have that much cake… Besides, how many coffees did you have?”

 

It was his turn to blush. “Good point. Listen, I wanted to-”   
  


He was interrupted by your phone ringing. It was Papyrus. You sighed. “Sorry, I gotta take this.”   
  


“Oh, uh...yeah,” He said awkwardly. “I should probably get going, anyway.”

 

“Sorry.. Bye,” You waved, watching him go before answering. “Hi, Papyrus. Is something wrong?”

 

You had to hold the phone away from your head to protect your ear from his loud voice. “NO, NOTHING IS WRONG! I JUST WANTED YOU TO GET ME A FEW EXTRA INGREDIENTS AT THE STORE! THERE IS A NEW RECIPE THAT I WANTED TO TRY!” 

 

~

 

It had taken you far too long to find all of Papyrus’ ingredients. It was already almost dinner time when you got back. You’d have to scramble to make something in time. Unless Papyrus was planning on making his new dish tonight, in which case you would have to run damage control. Maybe scrambling was the better option.

 

However, entering the house, you found dinner already made and the table set. The skeletons were waiting by the table for you.

 

“What’s all this?” You asked.

 

“WE FIGURED THAT YOU WORK SO HARD THAT WE SHOULD GIVE YOU THE NIGHT OFF!” Blue beamed. “WE ALL WORKED HARD TOGETHER TO MAKE A DELICIOUS HUMAN MEAL!”

  
  


“YES! THE INGREDIENTS I NEEDED WERE ALL A CLEVER RUSE TO STALL YOU SO THAT WE COULD COMPLETE OUR SURPRISE!” Papyrus boasted, posing dramatically.

 

“SIT AND EAT BEFORE IT GETS COLD,” Edge commanded.

 

Not wanting to upset them after they did this for you, you complied. “Thank you, guys.”

 

They had come together to make your favorite dish for you. And it even seemed like Sans, Red, and Stretch had watched to make sure the other three didn’t get carried away with the meal. It was a really sweet gesture. 

 

Or so you thought. In reality, the skeletons had a plan. They had noticed you spent a lot of time with this new human and were a bit worried that he may try to sneak in and take you away from them. So they were trying to butter you up, and show you that they were much better than some human. Besides, it only made sense for a human to want to be with another human, so they had to try even harder than him. Starting with dinner. They only hoped that they weren’t too late, and you hadn’t already fallen for the interloper. 

 

~ 

 

You had decided to go back to the cafe Brett had showed you to pick up some pastries for the skeletons. They deserved some sweet treats after that wonderful dinner they made for you. Just as you were reaching for the handle, the door opened, and out came the man himself, your friend, Brett.

 

“Oh! (Y/N)!” He smiled.   
  


“Hi, Brett,” You returned the smile.

 

“Glad, I could catch you! I actually wanted to talk to you,” He admitted. “Walk with me?”

 

“Sure,” You said.

 

You two begin to walk along the path, side by side. The two of you stay in a comfortable silence as you wait for him to speak. When it becomes clear that he isn’t going to start on his own anytime soon, you look over at him. He seems nervous about something.

 

“Is something wrong?” You ask.

 

“No, I just…” He stops, prompting you to do the same.

 

“You just what?” You ask.

 

He sighed, preparing himself for rejection. “Maybe we could exchange phone numbers? And..and maybe...go on a date sometime?”

 

“A..what..?” You asked, anxiety surfacing.   
  


“A date. You know, like...couples do?” He repeated.

 

“No...no, I… I’m sorry, but I can’t! I.. I’m sorry!” You quickly turned, running from him. You couldn’t do this. You weren’t strong enough right now! You needed to get away from him. He tried calling after you, but you didn’t look back. You ran straight home, quickly locking yourself in your room. He couldn’t find you here. You were safe here. You wouldn’t need to do this again. 

 

A knock on the door broke through your thoughts. You supposed someone saw your mad dash to safety and was checking on you. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED HERE. I STARTED THIS AT MIDNIGHT AND JUST POWERED THROUGH AND IT BECAME EXTRA LONG. In reality I just got excited because I saw a nice comment and wanted to write something. I wanted to make up for Stretch and Red really getting the short end of the stick last chapter. And then I didn't even give Red anything. Wow. Okay. ...Anyway... What did you think of Brett? And more importantly... Who is your favorite skeleton? let me know in the comments. This answer will have an impact on the next chapter.


	5. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader talks about her previous relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains descriptions of an abusive relationship.

Red was standing outside your room. 

 

“sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked with a certain gentleness to his voice. 

 

“I…” You just hold the door open for him. “Please come in.”

 

He does as you say. You silently sit on the bed. He sits next to you. You sit in silence for a while until you finally decide to speak up.

 

“My...friend, Brett… he asked me on a date,” You say simply. 

 

“and that’s what’s got you running up here in such a panic? worried that you’ll get all awkward and shy with him or something?” He was trying to lighten the situation with a bit of humor, but that concern still clung to his words. He was too good for you, and you were worrying him. 

 

“Red, I’ve been meaning to ask you…” You started. “How are you so strong?”

 

He seemed surprised by the question. “uh... lotsa training i guess? you had to be strong to survive where i was from. it wasn’t like how things are here, that’s for sure.”

 

“I mean with your brother,” You clarified. 

 

“excuse me?”

 

You sighed. “With Edge. You’re so strong whenever he gets mad at you or threatens you. You don’t break down crying, or get annoying, or try to run. Like when we first met and he yelled at you for talking to me. You were fine. I don’t understand. Please teach me how to be strong like that.”

 

“what are you talking about? edge would never really hurt me. he’s my bro. it’s all just an act. wait..” He was putting the pieces together, albeit incorrectly. “has edge been giving you a hard time? threatening you about brett and stuff? if that’s happening you gotta let me or sans know.”

 

“No, Edge hasn’t… He’s been fine,” You reply, looking down at your shoes.

 

“then what are you talking about?” He asked. “i really don’t see what your human friend and my bro have to do with each other.”

 

“You don’t?” You were a bit confused. “Maybe...maybe it was different underground...but... That’s kind of what it’s like when humans date. One takes charge and keeps the other in check, and I just...was too weak. And..”

 

“wait, wait,” he stopped you. “i take it you learned that from a past experience?” You nodded in response. “care to go into more detail about that experience?”

 

~~~~~~

 

_ You were so happy. You were moving in with the man you loved. Sure, your parents thought that things were moving along a bit too quickly, but you knew this was love. You knew how you felt about him was true, and that he felt the same. Everything was perfect.  _

_ ~ _

__ Everything was wrong. He had smacked you. You were bleeding, and he was still screaming at you. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t do anything wrong.   
  


_ “You’re acting crazy! L-let go of my arm!” You pleaded as he twisted your limb painfully. _

_ And then he let go, and his apologies and declarations of love came forth. He didn’t mean to hurt you. It was an accident. It would never happen again. _

_ ~ _

_ It happened again. He came home drunk and slammed you against a wall when you refused to have sex with him. He was too rough, and you were tired so he shouldn’t be this mad.  _

_ “Stop! Please!” You begged.  _

_ He stopped. That look of fake guilt crossing his face again. But maybe it was real? Maybe he really felt bad. And you loved him after all. _

_ ~ _

_ He no longer stopped when you asked him. He would keep going until he got bored or tired himself out. Sometimes you would manage to make it to your room and lock yourself in for safety. But those times were rare. Maybe you could have behaved a bit better with him. Maybe you were in the wrong.  _

_ No. This was wrong. “I...I can’t be with you anymore.” You regretted those words as soon as they passed through your lips. _

_ He threw you against the ground and began kicking you. You desperately tried to protect your face with your arms. He laughed at your struggles.  _

_ He told you how he was treating you way better than most other guys would. He told you no one would ever love you like he would. He told you that he was your only hope of ever getting married. He told you a lot of things. And he repeated them whenever he got like this. _

_ ~ _

_ You got into a fight with your parents about him. He wasn’t as bad as they were saying. He only got like that when he was drinking. He didn’t mean to. You deserved it anyway for always causing so many problems and being such a burden. Your parents just didn’t understand. Maybe it was best to have some distance between you? After all, he always got jealous and angry when you spent time with them instead of him.  _

_ ~ _

_ One day, he got you a pet. A sweet little bird. It sang for you and cheered you up when you were feeling sad. If he didn’t love you, then why would he give you something that made you so happy? He had smashed your phone in a fit of rage, so the bird was your only companion. It was kind and smart. _

_ ~ _

_ Whenever he needed to manipulate you, he would threaten the bird. He was using his gift against you. Whenever you pleaded for him to stop, he suggested that he take out his frustrations on the poor little creature instead. You stopped begging for mercy, resorting to just apologizing as he beat you.  _

_ ~ _

_ One night, the last straw had been reached. He had been drinking too much this night. He was mad about something, and you had locked yourself in your room. You could hear him screaming through the door. He was banging on the door, but the lock kept you safe. You were safe. _

_ But then he said he would show not to hide from him. You heard the creaking and groaning of a metal hinge, and cheap metal framing bending. It was like someone violently pulling open the latch of a cheap bird’s cage.  _

Oh no.

_ You open the door in time to see him break your beloved pet’s neck. The poor little bird lay still in his large violent hands. It’s head lay at an unnatural angle. You had abandoned your pet and left it to die. You had killed your only friend. _

_ You screamed in horror and agony at the sight. He turned to you with a malicious grin, ready to inflict more harm on you. If this was love, then you didn’t want to be loved.  _

_ You darted back into the room, but before you could pull the door closed, he grabbed it, yanking it fully open. He was going to kill you. Eyes frantically searching the room, you spotted the open window. It was your only shot.  _

_ You made a mad dash for the billowing curtains of freedom just as he made a grab for you. He barely missed your arm. You quickly pulled yourself through the window, running off into the night. You had done it! You were free! You...you had no one to go back to. You were all alone, out in the world. It seemed like a rainbow had shined down on you as you found an alley to take shelter in for the night.  _

 

~~~~~~

 

“I had been living in that alley for quite a while when Sans found me and brought me here. I wasn’t strong enough to stay with him. I was too weak to stay with the one I loved, and… oh goodness, I’m pathetic.” You began to sob into your hands.

 

He carefully wrapped his arms around you, as if scared you may break. “hey... listen to me. i think leaving him was the strongest thing you could have done.”

 

You looked up from your hands, sniffling. “You...you do?”

 

“yeah. i do. and he was wrong about all that stuff,” He said with certainty. “you’re a great gal, and plenty of guys are gonna fall for you. and they’re not gonna smack you around and treat you like total crap. he was just lying to try to make you stay.”

 

“...thanks,” You mumbled, not entirely certain of who was right.

 

“sweetheart, if you ever see him again, you tell one of us, okay? we’ll take care of it,” He assured. “just don’t tell paps or blue okay? trust me, we aren’t gonna let him lay a finger on you ever again.”

 

You smiled, and hugged him close. “Thank you.”

 

“now, howzabout i show you something cool to cheer you up?” He offered.

 

“You really don’t have to do that. You’ve already helped me feel better for listening to me, and telling me that I did the right thing,” You said.

 

He smiled. “then just consider this a nice little bonus. how much do you know about magic?”

 

“Not a lot,” You admitted. “I saw Sans use it once when he first found me, but… that’s it.”

 

“close your eyes,” he commanded.

 

You did as he told, trusting him completely. You could feel a tingling sensation in your chest. It was a strange, indescribable feeling.

 

His voice was a bit shakey when he said “alright, open them.”

 

This first thing you noticed was the soft red glow in the room. The second thing you noticed is that the glow was actually coming from your chest. The third, and most shocking thing you noticed was that you were actually floating in the air. You gasped in surprise. It was incredible. You looked down at Sans, and he was smiling at you, holding out a hand.

 

“This is amazing..!” You cheered.

 

He slowly, carefully lowered you back to the ground. Today started rough, but Red had managed to salvage it for you. You hugged him close, whispering words of thanks. Things would be okay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for double notes, but I wanted to put a warning in to be safe. ALSO MY GOODNESS THE COMMENTS. YOU'RE ALL SO KIND. I got too excited and cranked this out. I have work tomorrow. Why. 
> 
> I listened to this while writing, which is probably why the chapter is a huge mess.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGKKzh-B7bc


	6. A Change of Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge takes Reader to something new, and a new family member joins the household. 
> 
> And the title, summary, and chapter are all hot garbage.

The next day, Edge was roughly dragging you through town by the arm. He refused to say where he was taking you, which made you a bit nervous. You got strange looks from the humans you passed. Some were merely surprised, others glared at Edge, and a few even gave you looks of pity. You tried to stay just a bit closer to him, nervous about all the eyes on you. He noticed, but said nothing. Internally however, he was glad to have you feel safer being closer to him. 

 

Suddenly, he stopped. “WE’RE HERE.”

 

You looked up at the building, not quite sure what it was. “And..where is here exactly?”

 

He scoffed, pulling you inside. “I SIGNED YOU UP FOR SELF DEFENSE CLASSES. RED TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, SO I FIGURED YOU WOULD NEED THEM. IT WOULD BE A PAIN TO HAVE TO COME AND RESCUE SUCH A WEAK WORTHLESS HUMAN.”

 

You smiled at him. “Thank you for caring so much about my wellbeing, Edge. It means a lot to me.”

 

He blushed looking away. “NO! I DO NOT CARE! THIS IS JUST THE MORE CONVENIENT OPTION!”

 

“Okay, Edge. My mistake,” You said to appease him.

 

~

 

The class was pretty informative, but also pretty tiring. You’d be coming twice a week for three weeks. When you exited the building, you saw Edge waiting for you to walk you home. It was sweet of him. 

 

The walk home was pleasant, but it was missing something. “Hey, Edge?”

 

“WHAT?” He hissed.

 

“Can we stop by the ice cream place on the way home?” You asked. “We could surprise everyone at home with ice cream!”

 

Edge was fully prepared to snap at you that there was no need to do something for them, but then a thought occurred to him. Getting ice cream would mean more time around you without the others! And he could use that time to get to know more about you! Totally to learn your weaknesses, and NOT because he liked you. At all. He didn’t.

 

He sighed. “I SUPPOSE WE COULD.”

 

“Thank you, Edge,” You almost hugged him, but thought it would only upset him, and decided against it.

 

“IT ISN’T FOR YOUR, HUMAN! IT IS FOR MY OWN ULTERIOR MOTIVE,” He clarified.

 

“Sorry..” You mumble.

 

As you approached the ice cream place, you noticed a crowd gathered around. Protestors. And judging by their signs, they were protesting monsters.

 

You shifted nervously. “Let’s just-”   
  


“Hey, is that monster bothering you?” A protester interrupted. 

 

You meekly shook your head.

 

“IF ANYONE’S BOTHERING HER, IT’S YOU!” Edge boomed.

 

“Hey, we have a right to be here!” A protester fired back. “Unlike you!”

 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Edge shrieked, stepping closer.

 

Protesters began pulling out their phones and recording.

 

You gently tugged on his arm. “We should go home.”

 

A brave protester walked right up to Edge. “What? Planning on attacking us? Take a shot, I dare you!”

 

Edge scoffed. “YOU ARE SO FAR BELOW ME, THAT YOU DON’T EVEN DESERVE TO BE STRUCK BY ONE SUCH AS I.”

 

With that, he took you by the hand and guided you in the other direction. They all hurled insults as you left, but Edge simply ignored them. You didn’t want to embarrass him by saying it, but you were proud of him. He thought about the consequences before letting out his anger.

 

You ended up having to go the long way around to get home. You didn’t really mind, though. You and Edge walked in a pleasant silence. That silence was broken as soon as you reached the door, and heard the yelling from inside.

 

“you seriously need to leave!” Was that Sans?

 

“HURRY! SHE COULD BE HOME ANY MOMENT!” That was definitely Blue.

 

“Woah, there, brosephs! Jus’ chill out!” This voice was new. “I need a rad crib ta kick it in, yo.”

 

Edge seemed to recognize this voice, as he scowled.

 

Curious, you opened the door to see a very brightly clad skeleton, with ridiculous sunglasses.

 

“great…” Red groaned. “of course she’d show up now.”

 

“Wait...do ya brotato chips really have a human livin here?” The new skeleton asked. “That’s whack, dawg!”

 

“Um,” You were greatly unnerved by him.

 

“Sup, dudette? I’m Fresh, ya dig?” He introduced himself.   
  


“H-hi! I’m (Y/N)...” You mumbled. You turned to Sans. “Is he another one of your cousins?”

 

Fresh seemed confused by that. “Cousin? Nah we-”

 

“yes,” Sans interrupted. “a distant cousin.”

 

“Then...why are you trying to kick him out when he has nowhere else to go?” You asked.

 

Sans flinched at your harsh words. “w-well...um…”

 

“it’s not that simple,” Stretch butted it. “he can’t stay.”

 

You kinda felt bad for the bright flashy man. “But...you all let me stay here.”

 

Red sighed. “that’s completely different, sweetheart. you’re...well, you’re you, and he’s ...dangerous.”

 

“But...he’s family. And he has nowhere to go.” You argured.

 

“Yeah, brahs,” Fresh said. “Can’t throw yer _cousin_ out on da street now, can ya? Totes unrad.”

 

Blue huffed. “IT’S NOT LIKE THAT.”

 

Fresh whispered something to Sans that went unheard by you.

 

“...fine. he can stay,” Sans said.   
  
“WHAT?!” Edge fumed. 

 

“WELL…” Papyrus thought aloud. “IF SANS IS OKAY WITH THIS, THEN I AM, TOO! I’LL GO MAKE UP ONE OF THE GUEST ROOMS FOR HIM!”

 

Papyrus skipped off to do his self assigned task, but the other skeletons eyed Fresh with suspicion. You really wondered what the deal was with him, but decided not to question it. It would be rude and nosy to try to pry into their personal family business. 

 

Fresh quickly pulled you into a hug, making you squeak in surprise. “Thanks fer stickin up fer me, brosephine! Mad radicool of ya!”

 

“U-um,” You were a bit uncomfortable with the close contact with this near stranger. “You’re w-welcome…?”

 

“PUT HER DOWN!” Blue whined. “YOU’RE MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE!”

 

Fresh complied. “Not like dats new ta me.” He shrugged.

 

Well now you felt bad. This guy may be strange, but he had feelings, too...right? 

 

Regardless, you were fine with having him with you. What’s one more skeleton when you already roomed with six?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this chapter turned out so bad. I really tried fighting writer's block with this but it just came out bad. Ah. Whatever, the next chapter will definitely be better than this nonsense. It was really all over the place.
> 
> Also, I'm considering making a new story with sort of bonuses with this? But not really. Just what if scenarios that don't fit into the story. Like What If the Damsel was the Monster? or What if the Damsel Was a Killer? Basically AUs of this awful fic, I guess. Would you guys be interested in that or no? Let me know. :)


	7. Radicool Timez with Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play hang out with Blue, Papyrus and Fresh, and I, the author, am lazy.

You began to notice just how odd Fresh was. He would often just stare in an uncomfortable way. It was really off putting. You decided that for the time being, you were going to avoid him. He didn’t seem to notice of really care. Either way, this still meant one more skeleton to clean up after and cook for.

 

“(Y/N)!” Blue cheered, running into the kitchen while you worked on breakfast. “WE SHOULD GO OUT!”

 

You blinked, blush slowly overtaking your cheeks.

 

Blue instantly blushed upon realizing his phrasing, cheeks literally glowing. He quickly buried his face him in hands, letting out an embarrassed whine. “NOT LIKE… GO OUT, BUT JUST...GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! AND DO SOMETHING FUN! LIKE GO TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK! OR A CARNIVAL!”

 

“Um...Today?”

 

“YEAH!”

 

“...I don’t think there are any fairs in town, or any amusement parks nearby..” You said sheepishly.   
  
“REALLY?” He pouted...somehow. “DARN!”

 

“WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT IN HERE?” Papyrus asked, entering the room.

 

“(Y/N) AND I ARE PLANNING A DA- ..FRIENDLY OUTING,” Blue declared, even though you technically hadn’t actually agreed yet. 

 

“THAT SOUNDS FUN! IS THERE ROOM FOR ONE MORE?” Papyrus asked.

 

“There’s always room for you, Papyrus,” You smiled.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! BUT OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW THIS ALREADY AND WAS ONLY ASKING TO BE POLITE!”

 

You didn’t notice the disappointed scowl the Blue sent Papyrus’ way. “We’re still trying to think of something to do, though. Any ideas, Papyrus?”

 

“HMMM. PERHAPS A FAIR?” Papyrus suggested. 

 

“NO, THERE ARE NO FAIRS IN TOWN,” Blue said, crossing his arms. 

 

“How about we go play laser tag?” You almost screamed, hearing Fresh’s voice from right behind you. He was standing in the corner of the kitchen, just staring. How long had he been standing there?

 

“...WE?” Blue asked.

 

“Yeah. Da more, da merrier, right?” He said, adjusting his glasses. “‘Sides, I’m a bit curious about dis here human, ya dig?”

 

“Is that why you’ve been watching me?” You ask. 

 

He nodded in response.

 

“THAT’S A TAD CREEPY,” Papyrus said. “BUT I ADMIRE YOUR DRIVE!”

 

“Is everyone okay with laser tag?” You asked.

 

“..I GUESS,” Blue said. “BUT ONLY IF YOU FIND A PLACE THAT ALSO HAS AN ARCADE.”

 

You chuckled. “Okay, Blue.”

 

~

 

“MWEH HEH HEH! YOU CANNOT HIDE FOREVER, (Y/N)!” Blue cackled, from his spot in the map. 

 

“NO HUMAN CAN HIDE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus chimed in.

 

You were crouched down behind one of the barriers installed in the place for cover. You were hiding for dear life from your merciless pursuers. Okay, maybe not for dear life. There was really nothing riding on this except for bragging rights. 

 

How did you get stuck in this position? Well, you four were the only ones at the laser tag place today, so you got the arena all to yourselves. Because you have an even number of people, Papyrus suggested that you play with teams of two. No one else wanted to be on a team with Fresh, so you and him ended up together. However, as soon as you entered he completely disappeared, and the terrible two seemed determined to only target you.

 

You slowly backed away from the cover of your barrier to the cover of another one, turning, you almost screamed at the sight of a skeleton. The only thing that stopped you was his hand over your mouth. It was Fresh!

 

“Shh.. If dey hear ya, dey’ll find us,” He whispered, pulling his hand away. “And dat would totes be unrad.”

 

You nodded, and then glanced around the barrier to see Papyrus and Blue creeping around. Turning back, you saw Fresh was gone again. Perfect. 

 

Leaning out of your hiding spot, you fired at Blue, hitting his receptor. You could hear him cry out in frustration, and stomp his foot.

 

“GAH! HOW DID YOU EVEN HIT ME WITHOUT ME SEEING YOU!” He huffed.

 

You covered your mouth with a hand to try to muffle your giggle. He was just too cute sometimes. Watching him, you didn’t notice Papyrus approach until he was already looming over you, gun aimed at your vest. Uh oh.

 

“FOUND YOU HUMAN!” He cheered.

 

Just before he could shoot, his vest flashed, emitting the sound of himself being hit.

 

“I gotchu, fam!” You heard Fresh yell from another part of the arena.

 

You laughed, running off to another barrier. On the way, Blue gunned you down, being back in the game. The three of you ran around shooting at each other, and laughing, and generally having a good time. Fresh just watched from the shadows, only firing occasionally when you were in trouble. He still had no idea what to make of you. When you smiled it almost felt like he could _feel_ something. But that was impossible. He kept an eye on you. He needed to know more about this, an about you. He would keep watching you until he figured it out. And even if he never did figure it out, just seeing you happy made him almost feel sort of good. He liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR A FEW THINGS. I'm mainly sorry that this is short. I'm also sorry because I told a commenter "hey I'm gonna use as little Fresh as possible" and then I started writing and thIS HAPPENED AND I'M SO SORRY. LIKE, REALLY. BUT I LOVE MY SOULESS BEAN.   
> This chapter is also really short because I wanted to say that the What Ifs story is up! Check is out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429142/chapters/33326271  
> BAM! The first one is kinda edgy, but they won't all be. Also, question: What kind of a monster do you think Reader/the Damsel would be? I want your guy's input to influence that chapter. :) As always, thanks for reading.


	8. Unexpected Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a special day, but Reader wants to keep the significance of it a secret. Can the skeletons figure out what the day is, and make is sppecial for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who read the What Ifs, you may have seen a sketch. Sometimes, if I feel the need, or simply want to draw some stuff, I will draw and add a sketch into this fanfic. It's all just for fun anyway, so they may not be the best. But I got a really nice comment on the What Ifs, saying that posting my drawings may help give others confidence and a lot of other nice stuff. So here we go! They aren't the best, but I think they add some stuff. Before the chapter starts, I've included a sketch of how I'll be drawing the Damsel/Reader. I tried to keep her pretty featureless so that people can imagine their own features in there, only having a mouth and eyebrows for a face. Her body is based off of mine. She doesn't actually look like this to the characters in the story. Let me know what you think of her. :)

 

Walking home from your final self defense class, you felt great. You had been equipped with the skills necessary to keep yourself safe. You were a strong woman, and no one would hurt you again. Little did you know just how wrong you were.

 

~

 

The next morning, you got up bright and early, and make a great breakfast. There were pancakes, bacon, omelettes, sausage, french toast, and other breakfast goodies. It took some time, but the breakfast feast was perfect. Soon enough, Blue bounded down the stairs.

 

“WOWZERS! IS TODAY A SPECIAL OCCASION?” Blue asked innocently.

 

You nodded, but when he tilted his head in confusion, you simply made a locking motion in front of your mouth with a hand. 

 

“WOWIE! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE BREAKFAST, (Y/N)!” It seems Papyrus was also awake. 

 

Soon enough, everyone was downstairs.

 

“OKAY, (Y/N), EVERYONE’S HERE NOW! PLEASE TELL US!” Blue whined impatiently.

 

“Sorry, but I want you guys to figure it out,” You said, smiling. 

 

“IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF PUZZLE, THEN YOU MUST GIVE US A HINT, HUMAN!” Papyrus explained as if speaking to a child. “IT’S ONLY FAIR.”

 

“FOOLS! IT’S SO OBVIOUS!” Edge declared. “THE HUMAN IS CELEBRATING BECAUSE SHE HAS FINALLY COMPLETED HER CLASSES!” He crossed his arms, smirking in victory.

 

Everyone turned to you for confirmation. Edges smile faded when he saw the shake of your head.

 

“WHAT?!” He seemed shocked.

 

“Sorry, that is a really good guess,” You gave him. “But there’s something else. Don’t feel bad if you can’t figure it out. I really haven’t given any hints, so I’d be surprised if you figured it out.”

 

“you gotta at least give us one hint,” Stretch requested. “otherwise there’s no chance of us getting it.”

 

“Maybe it’s better that way,” You mumbled.

 

“well now ya gotta tell us, sweetheart,” Red said. 

 

“Tell you what.. I’m gonna go out, and if you can’t figure it out by the time I get back, I’ll tell you. Sound fair?” You asked.

 

They reluctantly agreed, and you went on your way. 

 

“it’s gotta be her birthday,” Sans said.

 

“what makes you say that?” Red asked.

 

Sans shrugged. “i mean, what else could it really be? unless there’s some secret human thing that we don’t know about, it has to be her birthday.”

 

“But why would she wanna hide dat?” Fresh asked. “Don’t ya get presents and otha fresh stuff on ya b-day?”

 

“yeah, but…(Y/N) isn’t really interested in all of that,” Stretch explained. “she doesn’t want us to be doting on her the whole time. she’d feel bad.”

 

“WELL, I SAY WE STILL THROW HER A HUGE AMAZING PARTY!” Blue declared. “SHE’LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN THAT SHE’LL COMPLETELY FORGET SHE DIDN’T WANT ONE!”

 

“I SUPPOSE WE CAN’T LET SUCH A DAY PASS WITHOUT DOING SOMETHING,” Edge said, blushing, arms crossed.

 

“but some huge party is just going to make her feel bad,” Sans said, looking at Blue. “we need to do something simpler.”

 

~

 

Today was your birthday. There was only one thing you wanted today, and that was for the skeletons to be happy. That’s why you woke up so early to make them all breakfast. That’s why you gave them a puzzle to have fun solving together. That’s why you decided to leave and give them some space. You didn’t want to be a nuisance. 

 

Besides, this gave you time to order a cake to bring home. Everyone likes cake, and it would be the perfect way to reveal to them that it was your birthday. And if for any reason the skeletons didn’t like cake, that just left more for you. So it was a win-win situation. 

 

Walking to your favorite bakery, you entered with a smile. The scent in the air was sweet, and almost made your mouth water. This was a place of beauty. You walked to the counter and placed your order.

 

~

 

“I GOT IT!” Papyrus exclaimed. “SHE REALLY LIKES CAKE, RIGHT? HOW ABOUT WE EACH MAKE HER A CAKE!”

 

Edge scoffed. “YEAH? AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SEVEN CAKES BEFORE SHE GETS HOME? COOKING TIME ALONE WILL TAKE FAR TOO LONG.”

 

“not if we make them all small,” Stretch suggested. “we could split the batter into seven pans, cook them all at once, and each decorate one.”

 

“SWELL IDEA, PAPY!” Blue beamed. 

 

“seems easy enough,” Red said.

 

“then it’s settled,” Sans said with some finality.

 

~

 

With the cake in hand, you decided to go for a stroll in the park. You were a bit on edge the whole time, worried that you might see Brett, but he didn’t seem to be around today. Lucky you. That was an awkward conversation that you weren’t ready for yet. 

 

You had actually picked up some break at the bakery, and stopped to feed the ducks. In such a peaceful setting, you quickly became lost in thought. Had the skeletons already figured it out? If yes, then were they doing something for you? You really hoped not. They had already done so much for you, and you didn’t deserve anything else.

 

“(Y/N)?”

 

~

 

The cakes were all finished. The skeletons all had a different way of going about decorating the cakes.

 

Papyrus, ever the master chef, started by frosting the cake. It was sloppy, but everything was covered. He then proceeded to use some frosting to draw a picture of his face in it. He was sure you would love a cake that looked so great.

 

Blue covered the cake in a thick layer of frosting. This cake would be as sweet and diabetes inducing as he was. He then proceeded to pour blue glitter all over the top of the cake. No, not edible glitter. Craft glitter. Eating this cake would surely kill you.

 

Next was Edge’s. He frosted the cake, but was very conservative with the frosting. There were a few patches where there wasn’t any frosting at all, and the cake showed through. He chose not to put a message or any design on top of the cake, saying that a lowly human such as yourself wasn’t worthy of his effort.

 

Sans’ cake was certainly interesting. He was too lazy to to frost the cake. It seemed he was also too lazy to use complete words, as “hap birf” was written simply in icing on the top of the cake.

 

Stretch was also too lazy to try to frost the cake. He however, coated the top of the cake in honey. 

 

Next was Red’s cake. He had considered putting something lewd on it, but you would probably die from embarrassment if he did. He slathered some frosting on in places, but soon gave up, leaving a patchy, have frosted cake. Eh, you’d probably still feel like he put too much effort into it.

 

Lastly was Fresh. His cake was a real eyesore. It was covered in a multitude of brightly colored icing. Most of it clashed in a way that really wasn’t pleasant to look at. 

 

With the cakes ready, the skeletons simply had to wait for you to come home.

 

~

 

It was _him_. 

  
  
  


He was smiling, so happy to see you. “(Y/N)! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?”

 

You were too terrified to speak. 

 

“I missed you so much!” He sounded so genuine. “I...I love you!”

 

You weren’t strong. You hadn’t changed. You were weak. You needed him. “I love you, too.”

 

~

 

It was getting really late and you still weren’t home. The skeletons grew worried. Finally, midnight rolled around. Your birthday was over, and you were nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a bit spicy, didn't they? Poor Reader. Poor skeles, trying their best.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. Especially whether you think I should continue to include pictures or not. :) Thanks for reading!


	9. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons come for the Damsel.

You went home with him. Why did you go home with him? 

 

“I’m sorry about how I acted. It was wrong, and I… I missed you too much when you were gone. I’ll never do anything like that again,” He promised. You wanted to believe his words. You wanted to think he’d changed. However, you saw him lock the door behind him. You knew it was all lies. You felt so stupid for going back to him. 

 

There was no way he’d let you leave again. You still had your cell phone. You just needed to wait for him to leave for work, or go to sleep, and you could contact one of the skeletons. 

 

He pulled you from your thoughts and into a tender embrace. “But if you ever leave me again, I will fucking kill you. Got it?”

 

Oh. Well, there goes that plan. “Y-yes..”

 

“Good,” He ran his hands through your hair. It felt wrong. 

 

_ i think leaving him was the strongest thing you could have done. _

 

Red would probably be so disappointed in you for coming back to him. Red would probably hate you for this. They all would. It was best not to go back to them. It was best to stay here. If he hurt you, it was your own fault for being such a fool to believe his empty words.

 

_ if you ever see him again, you tell one of us, okay? _

 

No. You couldn’t do that. They’d hate you. You’d be inconveniencing them again. This was where you belonged.

 

~

 

“SHE ISN’T ANSWERING HER PHONE!” Blue said, panic lacing his words.

 

“wait... her phone,” Stretch said slowly. “can’t we use one of those phone finding programs to track her location?”

 

“yeah! great idea, Stretch,” Sans said. “i’ll call our carrier and ask them about it.”

 

“WHILE YOU DO THAT, I’LL GO LOOK AROUND AND SEE IF I CAN FIND HER OUT ANYWHERE,” Edge declared.

 

The two went off to do their self assigned tasks.

 

“DO YOU THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER?” Papyrus asked.

 

“...i have an idea what might have happened,” Red muttered to himself.

 

“DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, RED?” Blue asked.

 

“it’s nothing, blue,” he said.

 

~

 

When he went to bed, he wrapped his arm around you, holding you close in his sleep. You were still his prisoner. You lied awake in his hold, thinking about all you past mistakes. You couldn’t sleep next to him anymore; you just didn’t feel safe. 

 

You just lied there, crying.

 

~

 

Sans had gotten the address. He knew where you were.

 

“alright. red, stretch, you two come with me. we’re gonna go to the address and see if we can find her,” Sans said.

 

“I’M COMING, TOO!” Blue said, crossing his arms. 

 

Knowing how bad things might get, Stretch was quick too shut him down. “it’s better if you stay here, bro. you and papyrus have been up since early this morning. you need your rest.”

 

“I’M NOT A CHILD!” Blue whined childishly. “YOU CAN’T JUST SEND ME TO BED AND-”

 

“Brah, chill,” Fresh interrupted. “If ya tired, she’s jus gonna feel bad when ya see her, ya dig?”

 

“....I GUESS,” Blue admitted, feeling a bit sleepy. He knew the others were just making up excuses to keep him home, but Fresh did actually have kind of a good point.

 

“BESIDES,” Papyrus started, “SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE HOME IN CASE SHE COMES HOME HERSELF, AND WHO BETTER THAN HER LASER TAG BUDDIES!”

 

“exactly,” Sans agreed.

 

With that settled, the three of them left for the address.

 

~

 

A loud knocking on the door broke you from your thoughts. Who would come for a visit at this hour? Your ex groaned next to you, shifting in his sleep. With his arm no longer around you, you easily slunk out of bed, and tiptoed to the front door. You opened it just a crack, peeking out to see...Sans, Red, and Stretch.

 

“(Y/N)!” Stretch exclaimed.

 

You flinched at the sound, looking over your shoulder to see if your ex was roused from his slumber. It seemed as if you were safe, so you turned back to the door, opening it a bit wider and whispering, “What are you guys doing here..?”

 

“we were worried about you,” Sans said. “you just kinda disappeared, and you weren’t answering your phone.”

 

You looked down in shame. “You really shouldn’t have come here.”

 

“this is that bastard who used to abuse you, isn’t it?” Red hissed.

 

“Sweetie, who’s at the door?” You jumped at the sound of his voice. When had he gotten behind you?

 

“Oh! Um! I-it’s no one, honey!” You said, a bit too quickly.

 

“It doesn’t look like no one,” He said, peering over your shoulder. “Can I help you?”

 

“we just came to bring (Y/N) home,” You could hear the edge to Stretch’s voice, as he spat those words at your ex.

 

“Oh?” He looked down at you. “I believe there’s a mistake here. She is already home. …(Y/N), please don’t tell me that when you left, you were galavanting around with monsters?”

 

“it’s none of your business what she was doing,” Sans growled. “and her home it with us.”

 

He gripped your arm painfully, as he spoke venomously. “If you don’t get off of my property, I will not hesitate to call the police.”

 

“good. call ‘em. i’m sure they’d love to hear all about how you’ve been abusing and threatening (Y/N) here,” Red sneered.

 

“As if they’d believe the word of a monster, over that of a human. (Y/N) would never say anything that goes against me,” He smirked.

 

“this is the last time we ask nicely,” Sans started. “let us take her home, and we won’t get physical with you.”

 

“Was that a threat? You realize that if you so much as touch me, the news will have a field day, talking about the violent, ruthless monsters, right?” He chuckled. “It would-”

 

He was suddenly grabbed by the soul, and flung into the back wall. Red’s eye was glowing dangerously. “yeah. i honestly don’t give a flying fuck.”

 

“R-Red!” You shrieked.

 

You ex stood up, and took a step forward. He wa quickly surrounded by a cage of bones. This time, it was Stretch. “stay where you are.”

 

You ex was glaring hatefully.

 

“relax, buddy,” Sans said. “you’re actually pretty lucky we didn’t do worse to you, considering all you put her through.

 

“You’re going to pay for this,” Your ex threatened.

 

Red scoffed. “yeah. suuure we will.”

 

Stretch held out a hand to you. “come on. let’s go home.”

 

He hesitated to take his hand. You glanced back at your ex, fuming in his cage of bones. 

 

_ i think leaving him was the strongest thing you could have done. _

 

“...Goodbye. I hope one day, you can learn how to properly treat someone who you claim to love,” You said quietly.

 

“Excuse me?!” He sounded furious.

 

It was okay. You didn’t need him. You were strong. And even when you couldn’t be strong, the skeletons would have your back. Your ex didn’t love you now, and maybe he never had. But the skeletons? They certainly did if they were willing to do so much for you. You took Stretch’s hand, internally vowing to make it up to them all somehow.

 

You ex was screaming and swearing as you walked out with them. You ignored him, though. You weren’t scared of his threats because you were with the skeletons. Your knights. They would keep you safe. So, even though he was screaming threats behind you, you were happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader/Damsel/Sweet Bean/Angel is safe! Man, you guys love giving her nicknames, don't you? The best part of this chapter is that fact that Reader going home means she can eat all that cake.


	10. AN: Thank You!

 

Thank you all so much for all the lovely comments and reads and everything and I just AH. I don't deserve you guys! So as a little thanks, I drew some of the Icons of people who left comments in the Damsel outfit. Meaning I drew them withe a dress and a bow. Now, if I didn't draw you, please don't think that it means I don't appreciate you or anything like that. I could only fit so many onto one page, and not everyone has an icon. I love you all. And even if I don't reply to your comments, I still read, love, and appreciate everyone. Some times I just don't know what to reply with. <:3c 

Anyway, just wanted to let you know how much I love you guys. Keep being the wonderful, perfect, sweet people you are. See you next time. :) (Ps, lizards are hard to draw)


	11. The Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes over to stay for the weekend!

You were happy to be home. Papyrus and Blue had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for you. How cute. Red called Edge, saying that they had found you. You felt bad for making everyone worry, but it was nice to see how loved and appreciated you were. They had even made you cakes for your birthday!

 

You would have to do something special to thank them in the morning. ...if it was even still morning when you woke up, that is. Sleep found you easily in your own bed. 

 

~

 

The next morning, everyone else was already awake when you came downstairs.

 

“Are you all waiting for breakfast?” You asked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep in!”

 

“no, don’t worry about that, you’re fine,” Sans assured. “we all actually wanted to give you something, because yesterday was your birthday.”

 

You were about to protest, but then they pulled out the cakes. They weren’t all the best looking, and in fact, they all were quite flawed, but it was the thought that counted. And, it was still cake of course, so it would be delicious.

 

“I… thank you all so much!” You expressed your gratitude. “I can’t say enough how much I appreciate this! It really...takes the cake for best birthday surprise I’ve gotten!”

 

You broke out laughing at your own joke. Some skeletons snickered at it, and others groaned and rolled their eyes playfully. 

 

Stretch chuckled, “That’s sweet of you to say.”

 

He was met with even more groans than you.

 

You all had cake for breakfast.

 

~

 

You went about doing the housework for the day. No one had really said anything more about what happened, and you assumed they wouldn’t want to bring up something so awkward. No one was talking about the elephant in the room. ...Not that you really minded. It was nice to not think about him for a little while.

 

You were currently doing laundry when Sans entered the room. He had a worried expression on his face.

 

“Is something wrong?” You asked.

 

He hesitated. “no, i guess not. i just wanted to let you know that my nibling is going to be spending the weekend with us.”

 

“What’s a nibling?” You asked, tilting your head slightly.

 

“it’s like a gender neutral term for niece of nephew,” He explained.

 

“Wait… Does that mean that you and Papyrus have another sibling that I haven’t met yet?” You asked, curious about the potential of meeting a new skeleton.

 

“not exactly,” He mumbled. “the kid’s mom is a close friend of mine, so they just like to call us their uncles.”

 

You smiled. “That’s cute. ...so why do you seem so nervous about them coming over?”

 

Sans was nervous about Frisk coming over for many reasons. The first of which being that they would immediately try to get you and him together. Or at least they’d try to get you together with someone in the house. The kid had a bad habit of playing matchmaker. It may have worked out well with 01 and 01, and with Undyne and Alphys, but you were a different story. You weren’t ready to be pushed into a relationship. ...plus there was a chance that Frisk might set you up with one of the other skeletons.

 

The other big reason was the entire situation in the house. Frisk knew the truth about his “cousins” that he had been hiding from you. Sans had informed his close trusted friends about the situation, but it was still something they liked to keep secret. Besides, you might be upset to find out that they were lying to you this entire time. And Frisk might want him to be honest to you, and spill the beans.

 

“oh, uh… i was just nervous you wouldn’t be okay with calling them a “they” at first..” He lied. “guess i was wrong.”

 

You smiled. “Yeah. Guess so. I’m glad that’s all you were worried about. I’m sure they’ll have a great visit.”

 

Sans would just have to keep an eye on Frisk the whole time to keep them from doing anything to mess this up.

 

~

 

Sans had gone to pick up Frisk from Toriel’s house. The drive back to his place would be the perfect time to speak to Frisk about this upcoming weekend. 

 

“I heard there’s a human living with you,” Frisk said.

 

“yeah,” Sans said. “her name is (Y/N). I wanted to talk to you about her. ...she thinks they’re my cousins. so.. you probably shouldn’t-”

 

“Do you like her?” Frisk asked, determination glinting in their eyes.

 

“what?!” Sans exclaimed. “it’s not- you- hold up, kiddo!”

 

“I knew it!” Frisk declared in victory. “You’ve looked nervous since you picked me up! Do you think I’m going to embarrass you or something?”

 

“frisk, listen, just...don’t worry about it,” He muttered. “it’s complicated.”

 

“...You should tell her,” Frisk said. “If you tell her the truth, it’ll show you trust her, and then it’ll make your confession more-”

 

“frisk,” Sans interrupted. “she’s going through a lot right now. she doesn’t need me dumping all this on her.”

 

Frisk just huffed, crossing their arms.

 

Finally, they arrived at the house. Papyrus was waiting on the front porch to greet them. He waved frantically when they got out of the car, and ran over to lift Frisk up into a hug.

 

“HUMAN! IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Papyrus exclaimed. “YOU SHOULD KNOW HOWEVER, THAT WE HAVE ANOTHER HUMAN LIVING WITH US! I’M SURE THAT YOU’LL LOVE HER! SHE IS SWEET, AND KIND, AND…”

 

Frisk tuned him out, noticing the blush growing just bit on his cheekbones as he spoke about you. Oh. THIS was what made things complicated. Frisk came to the conclusion that the only reason Sans didn’t want them involved was that Papyrus also felt affection for you. Well, they would just have to find who the perfect match for you was!

 

“...AND THAT IS WHY I THINK YOU TWO WOULD MAKE PERFECT FRIENDS!” They tuned back in just in time to hear Papyrus finishing up.

 

The three of them went inside, Sans taking Frisk’s bag. Stretch was relaxing on the couch, and grinned at them.

 

“oh, heya, kiddo,” He waved lazily. “sans didn’t mention that you were coming.”

 

“must have slipped my mind,” Sans muttered.

 

“IS THE HUMAN HERE, STRETCH?” They could hear Blue calling from the kitchen.

 

“yeah, bro,” Stretch called back. “they’re here!”

 

Blue ran in, apron in place, and a plate of charred...something in his oven mitted hands. “HUMAN FRISK!  IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HAVE PREPARED SOME COOKIES FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!”

 

Frisk smiled. That was a sweet gesture on his part, even if the execution was dreadful.

 

Eventually, everyone came in, greeting them. They were surprised to see Fresh living here, too. And then, you came in. You smiled shyly at them.

 

“You must be Frisk… I’m (Y/N),” You introduced yourself.

 

Now that you were in the same room, Sans had to be on high alert around Frisk. No distractions.

 

“Hey, uh… Sans?” He ignored Fresh’s whispers. Whatever it was, it could wait.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Frisk shook your hand. “Is your boyfriend jealous that you’re living with all these hot skeletons?”

 

“woah! kiddo, hold on!” Sans sputtered. “you can’t just-! she isn’t-!”

 

You were a blushing mess. “U-um! I! Th-that is...I’m not...currently...with anyone…”

 

“frisk, you really shouldn’t ask her about that kinda stuff,” Red suggested, though it sounded more like a threat.

 

“Sans, come on, bro,” Fresh tried again.

 

“not now,” Sans whispered back, harshly. 

 

It was starting to rain outside. The forecast had called for showers. 

 

“...but I’m sure if I were dating someone, he’d be jealous of all of them,” You mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry,” Frisk apologized. “I just assumed that you would be with someone because you’re really pretty.”

 

And you were back to being a flustered blushing mess. How in the world was this child so smooth?

 

Edge scoffed. “Them? Pretty? As if!”

 

Well there went your self esteem.

 

Fresh whined. “Sans, I really-”

 

San interrupted him. “not. now.”

 

“come on, boss,” Red said. “you gotta admit that she’s pretty smoking hot.”

 

“I THINK YOU’RE SUPER CUTE, (Y/N)!” Blue agreed.

 

“yeah, edge is just trying to piss everyone off,” Sans said.

 

Well now you were a flustered mess again! This was such a rollercoaster of emotions! 

 

Meanwhile, Frisk was starting to notice that this wasn’t as simple as just Papyrus and Sans… No, it was beginning to seem as if all the skeletons had feelings for you. This whole situation was a mess. ...but if they all cared about you, then they should be honest, and let you know the whole situation. It was only fair. Frisk was determined to tell you the truth.

 

Frisk turned to you. “There’s something they all need to tell you.”

 

The storm outside was getting worse.

 

“There is?” You looked at the skeletons. “What is it?”

 

Sans chuckled nervously. “i think frisk might be mistaken… there’s nothing to tell you.”

 

“Sans, if you don’t tell her, I will,” Frisk threatened.

 

“What is it?” You asked. “Is something wrong?”

 

“don’t worry about it,” Stretch said, seeming unnerved. “it’s really nothing.”

 

Frisk crossed their arms. “They aren’t-”

 

“kid, i think you’ve said enough,” Red growled.

 

“What’s going on?” You asked, looking between all the skeletons.

 

“They’re not cousins,” Frisk said.

 

“What do you mean by that?” You asked, really confused.

 

Fresh tried again. “Sans, please, I-”

 

“oh my god, fresh, what is it?!” Sans finally yelled in frustration.

 

Just then, the power went off with a loud clap of thunder, throwing them into complete darkness.

 

In the pitch black, a voice spoke. “Sans, I need a new host.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been too long since I updated this! Hope you guys aren't too mad! <:)  
> Also, that's quite a good place to leave things off, right? >;3  
> And, one more thing before I go.. In November, I will be attending RI Comic Con! Yup! A con! I'll be cosplaying as Fresh. If anyone is in the area, and is thinking about going, maybe I'll see you! :D ...and then proceed to be a socially awkward noodle.


	12. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title-Exposition

The rain pounded against the house. It wasn’t supposed to be such a big storm, but sometimes things get out off hand. It would be risky to out in this weather.

 

You were very confused at the moment. First of all, if they weren’t cousins, what were they? What was Frisk trying to tell you? Were they even related? And what about what Fresh said? He needed a new host. What the heck did that mean?

 

And then, Sans, Blue, and Red’s sockets lit up, casting weak lighting in the room. Stretch moved protectively between Fresh and Blue.

 

“touch me, and you’re dead,” Red threatened.

 

“What...what is he talking about?” You asked. “A new host? What does that mean?”

 

Sans sighed. “it means he’s not really a skeleton. he’s a parasitic creature possessing one.”

 

“Yeah. And I used to hippity hop from universe ta universe, snaggin’ da raddest of hosts, Sanes, but den dis bro totally funked up, and dragged us all inta dis one, ya dig?” Fresh explained.

 

“You lost me,” You frowned.

 

“what he meant to say, is that we’re not from this universe. we’re alternate versions of each other from all different universes,” Stretch tried. “and sans accidentally pulled us all out of our own universes, trapping us here. and for some reason, fresh got pulled in, too.”

 

“So… Blue and Red are both....alternate versions of Sans..?” You asked, trying to grasp the situation.

 

Blue looked down in shame. “WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOONER, BUT...WELL IT IS PRETTY AWKWARD TO EXPLAIN.”

 

“And Stretch and Edge..are Papyrus…” You said.

 

“...yeah,” Red admitted.

 

“I just wanted them to be honest with you,” Frisk mumbled, looking at their feet.

 

It was hard to think of them as just alternate versions of each other. That didn’t seem right. There was so much more to them than that...so much more to all of them. Sans was laid back, with a good sense of humor, and good at taking charge. Blue went out of his way to act cutesy and childish to try to make people like him more. Red seemed to be a rough pervert on the surface, but cared about you, and would be gentle when you needed it of him. Papyrus was genuinely sweet and caring, always trying his best to make sure that everyone was happy. Stretch was even more laid back than Sans was, and was very protective of his brother. Edge acted tough, rude, and hateful, but you could tell through his actions that he did truly care about you deep down, even if he’d never tell you. This new information didn’t change any of that. They weren’t copies; they were their own people, and they were your friends.

 

“Huh… Well, I mean… it really wouldn’t matter if you never told me,” You stated. “It doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Dats sweet and heart warmin’ an’ all, but like… I still need a new host,” Fresh said.

 

Okay, well maybe it did change something. Fresh was a parasite feeding off of another living being. That was new.

 

“...this is why we didn’t want fresh living with us,” Sans explained. “he is a parasite, incapable of emotions, and constantly putting another through harm just to survive...”

 

“So...how did he survive being trapped here?” You asked.

 

“WE MADE A SCHEDULE!” Papyrus explained. “SO WHENEVER HE NEEDS A NEW HOST, WE GET AN ALTERNATE SANS TO SWITCH WITH HIS HOST! HE GETS A SUPPLY OF BODIES, AND IN RETURN HE LEAVES THEM BEFORE THEY DIE!”

 

“And dis host could really use a break, yo,” Fresh put in.

 

“WELL, IT’S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO OUT IN THE STORM!” Blue said, trying not to seem nervous. “ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU CAN’T JUST WAIT UNTIL THE STORM PASSES?”

 

“Positive,” Fresh answered with deathly seriousness.

 

All the Sanses shifted nervously/awkwardly, not quite willing to offer themselves up as a host. Fresh seemed to be looking between the three of them, almost desperately.

 

“Does your host need to be a Sans?” The words left your mouth before you even realised you were saying them. 

 

Fresh quirked a brow. “I mean...I guess dat anyone wit a soul could be my host…”

 

You took a deep breath to steady your nerves. “...Then...use me until the storm passes.”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Edge screamed. “THAT PARASITE IS GOING NOWHERE NEAR YOU! HOW COULD YOU EVEN OFFER SUCH A THING?!”

 

“yeah, there’s no way that we’re gonna let you to that,” Sans agreed.

 

“IT’LL HURT!” Blue pouted. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THAT.”

 

“...But I don’t want any of you to be hurt either.. Besides, it’s only for one night. I’ll be fine.”

 

Red moved between the two of you. “no fucking way am i letting-”

 

“It’s her choice,” Fresh interrupted. “Besides, you all seem like you’d rather let this poor sap die than offer me a home for the night, yet you call me the evil emotionless one? Where’s your compassion?”

 

“...”

“...”

“...”

 

Fresh walked right past Red and up to you. “Jus remember dat dis is your choice.”

 

He cupped your cheeks in his hands, making you blush. He pulled your face to his, his teeth meeting your lips. You were blushing like crazy, and you could almost swear that the other skeletons looks jealous. You could feel his teeth part, prompting you to open your lips just a bit. Something slid out of his mouth and into yours. This wriggling mass slid down your throat, and suddenly you were in quite a deal of pain. In a bright colorful flash, you were no longer in control of your body as it moved on its own. 

 

Your body pulled away from the skeleton, who was now wearing a blue and yellow outfit sprinkled with stars. This skeleton immediately stumbled and collapsed, weak and drained from this experience. Papyrus rushed to catch the poor guy before he could hit the ground.

 

Your body stretched, and you could see the colorful radical clothing that now donned it. So it seemed those stayed with Fresh. Strange.

 

“I’LL...I’LL HELP THIS SANS TO A BED SO HE CAN REST,” Papyrus said, carefully picking up the new Sans and hurrying away with him. 

 

“Man...humans are totes mcgotes weird, yo,” That was your voice, but it was...different. “Reminds me why I prefer you skeledudes.”

 

Blue mumbled about how he just should have let Fresh use him. None of the other skeletons were happy about this situation, but they also chose not to speak up about it. 

 

“Welp,” Fresh yawned with your voice. “Ima hit da sack. Gotta get nice and rested up! Wake me on the morrow when the storms over and I can switch hosts, kay?”

 

With that, he went to his room, and didn’t even change into pajamas before changing, and laying down in his bed to sleep. ...at least this gave you a lot of time to process everything that you had learned today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Took me a bit, but it gets continued. Man, this chapter feels kinda lame. Sorry about that. Still, I hope you guys all enjoyed it none the less. Leave a comment letting me know if it was what you were expecting.  
> Also, if anyone has Monster Prom, I'd love to get some people to play with me when I'm not working. ...if that doesn't seem to awkward that is. :S


	13. I Second That Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Fresh-centric chapter, in which he learns what it's like to have a human host.
> 
> Anyone who catches the chapter title reference gets a gold star.

Fresh woke up in the morning feeling well rested. That was probably one of the best sleeps he’s ever had. He could still hear the rain falling outside, so he would probably still be in this body for a while. Whatever, he liked having a stronger soul.  

 

Heading downstairs, he spotted Blue. In an instant, he was flooded with something. He never felt this way before. It was nice. It was pleasant. He...wanted to spend time around Blue. It was...so strange. Overwhelmed by these new sensations, and unable to know how to properly deal with this, his feelings took him over. He ran to Blue, pulling him into a hug.

 

Blue let out a terrified shriek, stiffening in his hold. Fresh was quickly grabbed from behind, and yanked away from the short terrified skeleton. Stretch was glaring down at him, holding him an arm’s length away.

 

“Stretch!” He said excitedly, genuinely happy to see him. He tried to hug Stretch as well, but was held too far away to.

 

Stretch quirked a brow at him. “what are you doing?”

 

You felt embarrassed. Sure, you had no control over the situation, but it was still embarrassing to see your body acting this way.

 

Fresh suddenly cringed. “Wh...what is this…?” Fresh buried your face in your hands. “I don’t like this! Stop it!”

 

“...FRESH? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Blue asked, feeling a bit concerned for him.

 

You could hear the concern in his voice. It upset you to hear Blue sounding even a bit distressed. Fresh suddenly started bawling.

 

“...blue, go get sans,” Stretch commanded. “i’ll keep an eye on him.”

 

“..OKAY!” Blue agreed, running off to find Sans.

 

Stretch glared at the one still in his hold. “what are you doing? i don’t get why you’re acting like this. what are you gaining from acting like an emotional wreck?” There was a harsh edge to his voice. 

 

Fresh only sobbed harder. “Please don’t be mad at me!” He wailed.

 

Stretch dropped him in shock. That’s not what he expected at all. What was going on?

 

You felt just as confused as Stretch. Fresh’s tears stopped, and he just looked up at Stretch. “...What’s happenin’ ta me? Please tell me dat ya have an answer.”

 

It almost felt like a child looking up to an adult for the explanation of something simple. It was a strange expression to think of Fresh having. None of this made sense.

 

Wait…

 

No, that couldn’t be right...could it? He would have to test this theory.

 

Stretch cleared his nonexistent throat. “(Y/N), i think you’re cute.”

 

A blush formed on your cheeks, and Fresh suddenly found himself unable to make eye contact with Stretch. “Wh-what does that ha-have to do with anything..?” Fresh asked.

 

“...you’re stuttering,” Stretch stated. “i think that you may be experiencing (Y/N)’s feelings.”

 

“...Is that what all of this nonsense is?” He asked. “This is what it’s like to be like you guys? It’s weird, and uncomfortable.”

 

“...well, duh,” Stretch rolled his eyes. “because you’re not used to them.”

 

Fresh whined. It was a pitiful helpless sound. And it was weird to hear it coming from your own voice.

 

“okay, what happened?” It seems that Blue had returned with Sans, the latter crossing his arms and waiting for an answer.

 

“...it seems like fresh is feeling (Y/N)’s emotions,” Stretch stated bluntly.

 

You were relieved to see Sans. You knew he’d fix everything. You could feel your mouth forming into a smile. Fresh was happy to see Sans.    
  


“You’re gonna fix dis, right?” Fresh asked, a bit of cheeriness lacing his tone. He even still sounded happy as he said “Because I really don’t like dis.”

 

“...IS THIS NORMAL FOR WHEN YOU HAVE A HUMAN HOST?” Blue asked.

 

“Neva had one before,” He stated bluntly.

 

“...okay. this is wrong,” Sans said. “you’ve been like that for too long. the storm let up a lot, so we’re gonna go fix this.”

 

~

 

Sans had taken you to another alternate him living nearby. Soon enough, Fresh was standing before you, inhabiting another skeleton. You felt weak, but he wrapped his arms around you to steady you. 

 

Sans helped you to your room so that you could rest. He threw a glare over his shoulder at Fresh.

 

Things still seemed wrong to Fresh. This should be over. He should be free from your, and the weakness known as emotions. So why did some weak feelings of sadness linger within him? What was going on with him? What were you doing to him?

 

“FRESH?” He was suddenly aware of his surroundings again. He was alone in the living room with Blue.

 

“Uh… yeah, little dude? Sup?” Fresh asked, blaming you and these thoughts for his current distractedness. 

 

“LISTEN,” Blue sounded suddenly serious. “IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS AGAIN… DON’T EVEN THINK OF TAKING HER AGAIN. YOU CAN USE MY BODY IF YOU NEED TO, BUT LEAVE HER ALONE. I DON’T WANT YOU HURTING HER.”

 

Fresh stared at him. He didn’t want to EVER possess you again. He wanted to stay as far away from you as possible. Those stupid emotions that you were implanting in him were making him do crazy, illogical things. It was bad news. But...Blue didn’t know that, and Fresh wasn’t about to pass up an offer for a free host when he needed one. He nodded. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short and bad. Depression was closing in, and I just wanted to get something posted. Even if it was bad, I guess I was so desperate for something to look forward to (your comments) that I posted this.
> 
> How about we do something fun to distract me from all that nonsense? You guys ask me any question(s) in the comments, and I'll answer honestly? :D ...unless it spoils too much of the story. It can be about me, the what-ifs, plans I might have, OCs, my ideas, my portrayals of characters... Anything!
> 
> Again, just one last apology for this short garbage. Still, I hope you enjoyed.


	14. What About a Fig Instead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I thought I made a clever title and the chapter has nothing to do with Figs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make a new/more detailed design for reader. Let me know what you think.

 

The next morning, Fresh was nowhere to be seen. You supposed he might be avoiding you after how awkward everything got yesterday. Sans was also absent from the breakfast table that morning but the others told you that he was taking the other Sans home. The one who Fresh had been possessing for as long as you’d known him. 

 

That was weird to think about.

 

“HUMAN! THERE IS SOMETHING I WANTED TO ASK YOU!” Papyrus declared, shaking you from your thoughts.

 

“What is it, Papyrus?” You asked sweetly.

 

Papyrus posed dramatically. “WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR QUITE A WHILE, AND YOU ALWAYS WEAR CLOTHES AROUND ME! SO! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FINALLY HAVE A DATE WITH ME!”

 

As soon as the words were spoken, Edge, Red, and Stretch tensed. Blue and Papyrus were the only two who didn’t know about what really happened between you and your ex. The three who knew better quickly looked to you to make sure you were alright.

 

“paps, i don’t think that’s the best idea,” Stretch cut in.

 

“No, I think it’s a really nice idea,” You said.

 

The three looked shocked by your response. However, you had come to know these skeletons well. You could never imagine any of them doing anything to harm you. Papyrus was probably the sweetest of the whole bunch. You trusted him. And besides, the skeletons had told you that dates and love weren’t supposed to hurt. Your ex was wrong. So why not try a date?

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Papyrus,” You said, hugging him.

 

He blushed, seemingly surprised by your answer. “O-OH! WELL, THE...THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNEW THAT YOU WOULD SAY YES! AFTER ALL, WHO WOULD TURN DOWN THE GREAT PAPYRUS? NYEH HEH.”

 

You didn’t notice the looks of jealousy from the other skeletons as you turned to leave. “I’ll go get ready, okay?”

 

“WAIT… WE’RE GOING RIGHT NOW?” He asked. “I MEAN… OF COURSE WE’RE GOING RIGHT NOW! YES! I AM VERY PREPARED FOR THIS!”

 

You giggled. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

 

As soon as you left, the other four turned to Papyrus.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST OUTRIGHT ASKED HER!” Blue shrieked. He was bubbling with jealousy. First Fresh kisses you, and now Papyrus gets a date with you?! His chances were slipping away from him!

 

“i can’t believe she said yes,” Red mumbled.

 

“...and if she said yes to you, that means she’s probably willing to date again,” Stretch said.

 

“AND WITH THE HUMAN SO CUTE AND SWEET, SOMEONE’S SURE TO WANT TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM US!” Edge hissed.

 

“so you do think she’s cute and sweet, boss?” Red teased.

 

“O-OF COURSE NOT! SHE COULD NEVER MEET MY STANDARDS!” He huffed, trying to cover what he just admitted. “I JUST MEANT THAT OTHER IDIOTIC FOOLS COULD EASILY FALL FOR HER CHARM AND SEDUCTION. I HAVE NOT. AT ALL.”

 

“I’M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE SWEEPING HER OFF HER FEET FOR A ROMANTIC DATE,” Blue pouted.

 

Papyrus felt a stab of guilt. “BLUE, I-”

 

“I’m ready.”

  
  
  


Papyrus tore off his regular clothes to reveal his date clothes. They paled in comparison to yours of course.

 

You notice the staring eyes of your friends and began to feel self conscious.

 

“Too much?” You asked nervously.

 

“no, you look perfect, sweetheart,” Red breathed out.

 

Edge covered Red’s eyes. “STOP OGLING HER! AND STOP WHATEVER PERVERSE THOUGHTS YOU MAY BE HAVING THIS INSTANT!”

 

“AHEM,” Papyrus cleared his nonexistent throat, and held out an arm for you. “I KNOW THE PERFECT LOCATION FOR OUR DATE!”

 

You took his arm, and almost laughed when he just led you to his room. It wasn’t at all what you were expecting (or what you were dressed for) but it was definitely a Papyrus thing to do. 

 

“I LIKE YOUR OUTFIT, AND YOUR HAIR LOOKS REALLY NICE LIKE THAT,” Papyrus complimented.

 

You blushed. “Thank you. I also appreciate your outfit choice. It was also thoughtful of you to have the outfit on and ready when you asked me.”

 

“YES! HOW GREAT OF ME TO PREPARE! BUT THE OUTFIT ISN’T THE ONLY SWEET GESTURE THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS IN STORE FOR YOU!” He declared, pulling a neatly wrapped box from his pocket. “FOR YOU!”

 

You gingerly took the box from him. “Aw… Papyrus, you really didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“OF COURSE I DID!” He argued. “I HEARD IT WAS CUSTOMARY TO GIVE A GIFT TO YOUR DATE!”

 

You carefully opened the box, and gasped when you saw what was inside. It was a beautiful necklace, with your birthstone shaped into a heart at the charm. How thoughtful.

 

“Papyrus… It’s beautiful. You really didn’t have to do this. I don’t deserve this.”

 

“YES, YOU DO, (Y/N)! YOU DESERVE ONLY THE BEST! BESIDES, IT’S BEAUTY PALES IN COMPARISON TO YOURS,” He said, piling on the charm. 

 

And now you were a blushing mess again. This date, the sweet gift, and his smooth line… Did Papyrus have feelings for you?

 

“(Y/N), I…” He looked away. “I REALLY-”

 

“paps, i’m home,” Sans barged in. “what’s…” He trailed off, taking in the scene before him. His grin widened when he realized what was happening. “are you two on a date?”

 

“YES, AND WE WOULD APPRECIATE SOME PRIVACY,” Papyrus said, crossing his arms.

 

Sans was not only happy for his bro, but also relieved that you finally seemed ready to try dating again. Even if he was a bit jealous, he would just ignore that if it meant Papyrus was happy.

 

“well, i should let you get back to what you were doing,” Sans said, throwing a wink Papyrus’ way.

 

Just as Sans was leaving, Blue burst in, and scooped you up bridal style. You squeak in surprise.

 

“MWEH HEH HEH! (Y/N)! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS HERE TO TAKE YOU ON A REAL DATE!” He boomed.

 

“HEY! WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DATE ALREADY!” Papyrus stomped his foot.

 

“WELL, WE’RE ABOUT TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BETTER DATE!” Blue argued childishly.

 

Okay, maybe dates didn’t mean the same thing to this group. Afterall, not just Papyrus, but Blue too? You could barely imagine one person having feelings for you, but two? No, there was no way.

 

Sans, who had been lingering in the doorway watching them argue, finally approached you. He gently took your hand, and then with a flash of light and a feeling similar to what you felt with Red’s magic, the two of you were somewhere else completely.

 

“Wh...what..?” You looked around in surprise.

 

You were in the living room now.

 

“sorry about that. usually i would have asked for permission,” He apologised. “just thought it’d be better to hang out and watch TV than have to deal with those two fighting over you.”

 

“...It was a nice date until that happened...but thanks,” You smiled. “I appreciate you thinking about what would make me happiest.”

 

“i noticed you didn’t run off in a panic this time.”

 

Turning, you saw Red standing in the doorway.

 

Sand rolled his eyelights. “don’t tease her.”

 

You ignored Sans. “Yeah. It’s because I trust you guys. I would probably go on a date with any one of you if you asked.”

 

“well if you him that, he’s gonna hound you for dates at least every week,” Sans joked with a chuckle.

 

“Okay, well I’m gonna go get back into my normal clothes,” You said, heading for the stairs.

 

You ignored in, but you could almost swear you heard the two arguing about something in a whisper as you left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so I'm sorry that it took me so long to post. Writer's block and all. Suddenly got inspiration but I gotta open at work tomorrow. I'm gonna be so tired. :^) ANYWAY, whihc version of Reader/the bean/the angle/the cinnamon roll/(Y/N) do like better? The more vague eyeless version, or this one? ...also I noticed that this one looks like Monika. Oops. That's why there's the "Just (Y/N)" drawing lol. 
> 
> Also, would you guys be interested if I posted a chapter that was comprised entirely of drawings? No typed words? Let me know! I'm thinking of getting experimental with this.
> 
> One last thing... Here are some extra sketches with this design for Reader. https://luna-is-best-pony.deviantart.com/art/I-had-to-upload-all-my-pics-to-da-first-745460370


	15. A SkeleTON of Halloween Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons learn about Halloween and go costume shopping! And I swear that nothing bad happens at all.

That was awkward to say the least. You never imagined the group of skeletons would want to date you so badly. However, perhaps it wasn’t something so special and romantic to them? Honestly, it would be pretty unlikely for them all to have some sort of interest in you. Regardless, it was a new day...one that hopefully didn’t involve you being snatched out of a date. 

 

Going by the calendar, you took note of the month. October. Oh. Oh HECK yes. It had been quite a while since you got to properly celebrate Halloween. 

 

You made breakfast with newfound determination and excitement. Soon enough, all the skeletons were down, and you decided to make your move.

 

“So, did you guys celebrate Halloween underground?” You asked, innocently.

 

“not really,” Sans said. “that’s a human holiday, right?”

 

“TELL US MORE ABOUT THIS HALLOWEEN!” Papyrus demanded. “I FOR ONE, AM QUITE EXCITED ABOUT NEW HOLIDAYS TO SPEND WITH FRIENDS!”

 

“Well, on Halloween, everyone dresses up in costumes! Most people go as something scary… Halloween can be kinda about scary people. And people give candy to kids, and there are scary movies, and parties, and lots of sweets,” You explain. “And monsters are a big symbol of Halloween. Especially skeletons.”

 

“WOWZERS!” Blue beamed. “SOUNDS EXCITING!”

 

“Yeah! It is! And it’s just a really fun time,” You squealed. “I mean… I haven’t really got to celebrate it in a while, because my ex thought it was stupid and childish.”

 

“IT DOES SOUND STUPID AND CHILDISH,” Edge agreed. “ESPECIALLY IF BLUE IS EXCITED ABOUT IT. ...HOWEVER, YOU DO SEEM TO HAVE GOOD TASTE, HUMAN. AND IF YOU CARE ABOUT IT SO MUCH, I SUPPOSE IT CAN’T BE SOME INANE DRIVEL.” He cleared his throat, mumbling. “AND I DO HAVE TO ADMIT, THAT SCARING PART DOES SOUND ENJOYABLE.”

 

You smiled, hugging Edge. He hesitated, but inevitably hugged you back. Though he’d never admit it, he did find hugging you to be quite pleasant. 

 

“What about the rest of you?” You asked, sweetly. 

 

They all quickly agreed. This was going to be the best Halloween yet.

 

“so what do we do first?” Stretch asked.

 

You grinned. “Well first, we need to get costumes and decorations.”

 

~   
  
There was a nearby seasonal Halloween store open, and full of all things spooky. Just seeing the orange and black of the familiar sign was making you giddy. You entered the store with excitement, skeletons following you closely. 

 

“I HAVE TO ADMIT, I WASN’T EXPECTING SOMETHING SO LEWD,” Edge muttered, eying some plastic skeletons.

 

Oh. Yeah, well maybe that could be kinda awkward.

 

Changing the subject, you quickly led them past the decorations and towards the costumes. “So, are we all going to dress up as something different, or are we going to try to plan a group costume of sorts?” You ask.

 

“we could just do something for two people,” Red suggested, holding up a couples costume for a hot dog, and a bun. You didn’t think much of it until you saw the suggestive brow bone wiggle. OH. OH WAIT.

 

You cleared your throat, stuttered a bit, “I think that one has s-some...unsavory implications, Red. Perhaps, something else.”

 

“and what’s so unsavory about a hot dog sliding into a bun, sweetheart?” He asked, feigning innocence.

 

“BROTHER, PUT THAT DOWN,” Edge grumbled. “YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE DOING.”

 

A rack of frilly dresses and crowns caught your eye from across the store. Wait a second… “How about...we all pick out our own costumes and surprise everyone with them on halloween?” You suggested.

 

They all agreed, and you split up. Sans remained in the food aisle, eying some condiment costumes. A giant bottle of ketchup could work, but he wanted something funnier than that. He’d be certain to keep that idea as a backup, though. However, wandering not too far from the section, he found it. The most glorious costume he had ever laid eyes on. This was it. The best costume ever.

 

~

 

Stretch followed Blue, making sure he didn’t meander into too much trouble. Nothing seemed to catch the smaller skeleton’s eyes.

 

“PAPY, THIS IS MEANT TO BE A SURPRISE. THE HUMAN SAID SO,” He huffed. “SO WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?”

 

“because aisle be sad if I lost track of you in here,” He said with a wink.

 

“WELL, I WON’T...WAIT A SECOND, WAS THE A PUN?” Blue fumed.

 

Stretch shrugged.

 

Blue saw one that he could probably see himself going as. The highest form of cuisine. Perhaps that could-

 

“taco-bout a perfect costume for you!” Stretch said, holding it up.

 

...nevermind. He wouldn’t want something his brother could make puns about all night. So he’d need to look for a new idea. 

 

It didn’t take long for Blue to find another he liked. However, he couldn’t let Stretch notice it and ruin it for him again.  Luckily, something seemed to catch Stretch’s eye near the spookier costumes, so he wandered off. 

 

Edge was already in that section, glaring down at all the costumes. 

 

“find anything good?” Stretch asked, casually grabbing the one he had his eye on.

 

“HARDLY,” Edge growled. “NONE OF THESE ARE NEARLY AS SCARY AS I.”

 

Stretch rolled his sockets.

 

“IS DRESSING UP A REQUIREMENT IF YOU’RE ALREADY SCARIER THAN ALL THE COSTUMES AVAILABLE?” Edge asked.

 

Stretch shrugged. “no idea. though, i don’t think it’s just about being scary. it’s about having a good time.”

 

“WELL, I’LL HAVE A GOOD TIME IF I’M SOMETHING SCARY,” Edge concluded.

 

“good luck,” Stretch said, going to pay.

 

~

 

Meanwhile, Fresh had wandered into an aisle for various time period costumes. He was just staring blankly at all the 90s themed costume supplies. This stuff was all cool as heck. He could easily see why someone would want to use it for a costume.

 

Okay, he’d spent enough time looking at this. He needed to find a costume. Except...it seemed that the perfect costume was already in this aise. It reminded him a bit of the Underfell brothers, and you did hug Edge this morning… Yes, he decided this one would be perfect.

 

~

 

Red was searching through the ...adult aisle. Most of the costumes had to do with male genitalia, and while he was looking for something a bit on the raunchier side, those just didn’t seem to properly fit with his equipment. Or lack thereof. He was almost ready to give up when he saw it. The perfect costume. It even had a pun.

 

~

 

Lastly was Papyrus. He still hadn’t found anything, but looking at some of the masks and wigs gave him an idea… He had made costumes for himself in the past, so why should this be any different? He even had the perfect idea, and he was sure that you would love it!

 

~

 

Everyone left the store with their costumes hidden. As soon as you got home you ran to your room to try yours on. It looked perfect on you. Sure, the low quality costumey material did make it look a little shiny and cheap, but it still looked great. The skeletons all likely picked costumes with similar quality. Maybe you should have gotten the matching wig for it? Eh, it was fine. The dress alone was recognizable enough.

 

You carefully removed the costume, and hung it safely in the closet. You couldn’t wait to show the skeletons! This was going to be the best Halloween ever!

 

You quickly got dressed, and headed downstairs, only to see Red in the living room, speaking with a well dressed human.

 

“Red?” You asked. “Is everything okay?”

 

He looked up at you, trying to hide the nervousness that seemed out of place on his face. “i’m being charged with assault and battery against your ex, with use of magic, so uh… no. everything is not okay, dollface.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here we are. I decided to delete those last two notes as they're a bit...unneeded now. I realized the events of the chapter that I had planned were kinda stupid and made no sense...and it's Spooktober now, so I completely changed the chapter. I think it's for the best. Halloween is honestly the best holiday. I wanted to keep their costumes a surprise for you guys, too! ...although, I left a few hints here and there for some of them.   
> Oh yeah, and remember chapter nine? Well, the Ex really wasn't kidding, wow. Feels like that happened a while ago, oof.   
> As always, let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


	16. The Court Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons go to court.

You just stared in shock. This man...Your ex...Ashton Smith. It had seemed like he had taken everything from you. He hurt and broke you. He drove you from your friends and family. He took every scrap of hope and happiness you had and crushed them right in front of your eyes. Even now, he was still trying to ruin everything that you had. All you could utter was, “..What…?”

 

The well dressed man cleared his throat, bringing your attention to him. “As I was explaining to Mr. Red, you could attempt to fight this in court, but that may not be in your best interests. If he confesses, we can get him a much lighter sentence-”

 

“Oh, you bet we’re fighting this!” You said without a second thought. Not this time! You refused to let him take anything else from you.

 

“woah, hold on a sec, (Y/N),” Red stopped you. “Let’s get all the facts before we decide on something.”

 

“Red, you know how serious this is!” You argued. “Like...there are very strict laws in place about the use of magic! We can’t just-”

 

“Which is why you should listen,” The man interrupted. “Seldom do cases such as this work out in favor of monsters. And regardless, we only have Mr. Smith’s word to go off of in this-”

 

“I was there,” You said. “I’m a witness to what transpired that night. And I have at least two other witnesses who saw the whole thing, and we all know for a fact that Red did nothing!”

 

You could see Red tense out of the corner of your eye. 

 

“Red, trust me,” You said. “You did nothing wrong, and I refuse to let that man wrong anyone else.”

 

Red sighed. “alright. guess we’re fighting this.”

 

The man sighed. “Very well. An attorney will be assigned to your case and should be contacting you shortly.” He pulled out a business card, placing it on the table. “If you have any questions until then, or change your mind, please feel free to contact me.”

 

With an exchange of paperwork, and contact information, the man soon left.

 

“okay, so explain to me why we’re fighting this?” Red asked.

 

“Because I have a plan,” You explained. “But we need to get everyone together to make sure it all works out.”

 

~

 

Soon enough, it was the trial day. It looked grim to see everyone so dressed up. It was strange to see the lively skeletons looking so serious. This could easily go south. You hoped beyond hope that you knew what you were doing. You were the first to testify after all. It had to go right. You had all the details ironed out. Everyone had rehearsed so much. 

 

~~~

 

_ “I imagine you’re all wondering why I’ve called this household meeting,” You said, looking out into the empty eye sockets of the room. _

_ Edge crossed his arms. “I’M ACTUALLY WONDERING WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO CALL A HOUSEHOLD MEETING IN THE FIRST PLACE.” _

_ You sighed. “Because your brother if going to court, and we need to someone make it look like he was innocent.” _

_ Edge’s sockets widened, as he quickly turned to Red. His brother couldn’t meet his gaze. _

_ “Now, I have an idea for how this could all work out, but…” You bit your lower lip. “Well, we need to get all the details ironed out, and to line up perfectly with all the evidence. We can’t overlook any details. It’s very likely that the people in that room will assume he’s guilty from the start. But we can’t let that stop us. We have four witnesses to his one. We can do this.” _

~

 

You all entered the courtroom and took your seats. Lying in a court of law, seemed morally wrong. In fact, everything you were about to do seemed a immoral. But you had to remind yourself, that your ex was the one who was immoral. You were just, and right. Besides, Red had protected you so many times in the past. This was your chance to return the favor.

 

Before you even knew it, you were sworn in. Everyone was staring at you as you took you witness stand. You tried to ignore all the eyes boring into you as the defense attorney approached. He was on your side. This first set of questions would be easy. You could do this. 

 

“Good afternoon, witness,” He started. “Explain to the court how you know the plaintiff.”

 

“Y-yes,” You stuttered, internally cursing yourself. “I...well, we used to date.”

 

~~~

 

_ “well, if you’re testifying, definitely try to throw your ex’s character into question,” Sans said. “that’s always a good starting point. make him seem like an asshole, and that’ll stick in some juror’s minds.” _

 

~

 

“Until he got...violent,” You finished.

 

“And in what ways was Mr. Smith violent towards you?” The attorney asked.

 

“Objection, your honor!” Before you could even answer, the prosecution interrupted you. “This is irrelevant to the case. This is about what happened the night that my client was attacked.”

 

“I assure you, your honor, that this is very important when it comes to motives, and the mindset certain individuals were under on that night,” The defense assured. 

 

“Sustained. Strike that last question from the record,” The judge declared. “If it is shown to be relevant later on in the questioning, you may ask again.”

 

“...thank you, your honor,” The defense said begrudgingly. He turned back to you. “And what were you doing at the plaintiff’s house at the night in question?”

 

“Well, I had seen him on the street,” You spoke clearly into the mic. “He apologized for his past actions, and told me he loved me. Said he’d changed.”

 

~~~

 

_ “OH, AND (Y/N) I HAVE SOME ADVICE FOR YOUR TESTIMONY!” Blue exclaimed. “YOU NEED TO MAKE YOURSELF SEEM INNOCENT, AND FRAGILE! THEY’LL BE MORE LIKELY TO SYMPATHIZE WITH YOU, AND THINK YOU LESS CAPABLE OF LYING!” _

_ “WONDER WHERE YOU LEARNED THAT,” Edge muttered to himself. He received a swift elbow to the ribs from Stretch. _

_ “Isn’t that a bit...manipulative?” You questioned. _

_ “OH...DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?” Blue asked, voice dripping with sugar and apologetic tone. He looked up with big innocent eyes, that seemed to be filled with guilt. “I DIDN’T MEAN FOR IT TO COME ACROSS LIKE THAT. I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS ANYTHING BAD.” _

_ “No, you didn’t- ...wait a sec…” You paused. “That uh...yeah. Very effective.” _

 

~~~

 

You absentmindedly rubbed at one of your scarred wrists as you continued, making sure it was visible for the jury. “But...I was foolish. I was just trying to see the good in him...as soon as we’d got back to his house...he...h-he…” You looked away, blinking away some nonexistent tears from your eyes.

 

“What did he do?” The defense asked gently.

 

“He threatened to kill me if I left! I was scared for my very life!” You said.

 

“Objection!” Once again, the prosecution silenced you. “This is all irrelevant.”

 

“Your honor, this is all very important information,” The defense pleaded. “It all leads up to why the skeletons had arrived at the scene.”

 

The judge thought for a moment, before concluding, “I’ll allow it. Just guide the questioning to the night in question.”

 

“Thank you, your honor,” The defense seemed relieved. “Now, Ms. (Y/N), how much did the skeletons know about Mr. Smith.”

 

“Well, because we live together and are very close, I told the skeletons all about my past with Mr. Smith. And the abuse he put me through. They knew I wasn’t safe with him. And when I had been out of the house for a long period of time, they checked my location, and discovered I was with him. Of course they’d want to come make sure, I was alright.”

 

“Ms. (Y/N), leading up to the assault, what transpired?” The defense questioned. 

 

“It was in the early hours of the morning, and Ashton was still sleeping,” You began. “I went to answer the door, only to find Sans, Stretch, and of course, Red standing outside. We spoke for a bit, and they were trying to get me to leave with them. In that time, Ashton had woken up, and come to the doorway. He was...he was furious. Arguing broke out between him and the skeletons. They were trying to deescalate the situation, but he...he grabbed me by the arm. Tight. And...well, a-and….”

 

~~~

 

_ “there’s still the issue of red, a monster, attacking this guy,” Stretch said. “even if we make him look like the scum that he is, and make you look like a victim in need of help, it doesn’t change the fact that red attacked him. and looking at the injury report, there’s no way we can try to spin this on these looking self inflicted.” _

_ “Oh, don’t worry about that, Stretch,” You smiled. “That’s the part that I already planned for.” _

 

~

 

“Ms. (Y/N), did Mr. Red assault Mr. Smith?” The attorney asked.

 

“No,” You answered. “None of the skeletons even came close...because I’m the one who attacked him.”

 

~~~

 

_ “no way!” Red said. “i am not letting you take the fall for me, sweetheart. that’s completely out of the question.” _

_ “Wait, you don’t understand,” You began to explain. “We establish him as having a past behavior of violence towards me, and that he threatened my life. If we add in the fact that he grabbed me by the arm and tried to physically restrain me-” _

_ “we have a good case for self defense,” Sans finished. _

_ “Exactly,” You concluded with a smirk. _

 

~

 

“I was scared for my life, and I did what I had to do to get away from him,” You said, looking over at Ashton across the court with big apologetic eyes. He was glaring daggers. “I never meant to hurt him! I just...I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make a big mess of everything, I...I just… I’m sorry.”

 

The defense attorney held in a smile. You did great. “No further questions, your honor.”

 

This was going great. The weight of the eyes upon you now felt sympathetic and kind. You just needed to get through the rest of your testimony. Next was the cross examination. This would be hard. You weren’t sure if you were mentally prepared for the enemy to be questioning you, and picking apart your story to make yourself seem like a liar. Looking into the audience, you could see Fresh giving you a thumbs up. You had this. Most of your story was true anyway. Nothing to worry about.

 

“Witness, you claim that my client abused you in the past,” The prosecution stated blandly. The way she said that so casually made you ...upset. “If that’s true why not mention it until now?”

 

“I...Well, it’s not just a claim,” You forced out, fiddling with the collar of your shirt to draw attention to any scars you may have had around your neck. “I have the scars to prove it. He-”

 

“Please answer the question witness,” She interrupted.

 

“...Because he was threatening me,” You said. “I was too scared to go to someone else and I felt like I had no one to turn to because Askton had-”

 

“Thank you witness, but that still doesn’t answer the question of why now?” She restated. “Why bring it to attention now of all times?”

 

“Because it wasn’t just about my safety anymore, it was about the safety of my friend,” You answered. “I cannot lie for someone if it hurts another.” 

 

“Witness, you say that you were the one who assaulted my client, correct?” She asked.

 

“Yes,” You agreed.

 

“You’re the one who shoved him?” She reiterated.

 

“Yes, that’s uh...that’s what I just said?” You were unsure of where she may be going with this.

 

“I would like to bring the court’s attention to my client,” The prosecutor said, gesturing towards where your ex was seated. “As you can see, he is quite a bit larger than Ms. (Y/N).” The defense attorney was sinking in his seat. Oh no. “Now, witness, you claim that you not only managed to free yourself from a grip that you claim he had on your arm… But you also shoved him hard even to send him across the room, slamming into the far wall hard enough to leave severe bruising all over his back?”

 

“I-I...that is…” Okay, so maybe you hadn’t accounted for everything. You were terrified, knowing that if you let this drag on much longer, she’d tear you apart and eventually rip your whole testimony appart bit by bit. You needed to think of something. Scanning the audience for some kind of comfort to get you back on track, you found none. Most of the skeletons looked at you nervously, terrified that you were freezing up on the stand.

 

Until you laid your eyes on Edge. He was smirking at you. Once you made eye contact, he winked. ...wait a second.

 

You cleared your throat, “Actually, yes. I did. You see, once my roommate Edge found out about my past troubles with Ashton, he signed me up for self defense classes. They can teach you good tactics for breaking someone’s hold on you, and for overpowering opponents who may be stronger of even larger than you. When he grabbed me, I went into self defense mode, and put those to work.”

 

“You lying whore!” All attention was suddenly drawn to your fuming ex. He quickly looked embarrassed, realizing his outburst. 

 

The judge glowered at him. “Mr. Smith, I will hold you in contempt of court if I hear another outburst like that from you.”

 

The prosecuting attorney gave him a dirty look before turning back to you. “And I suppose you have documents proving that these courses took place before the night of the assault?”

 

“Certainly,” You said.

 

She frowned. “No further questions at this time, your honor.”

 

~

 

The rest of the trial was a blur from the audience. All the skeletons testified the same story as you, and they all kept their cool much better than you had. Soon enough it was Ashton’s turn to speak, and the jury were deliberating. It came as no surprise when they returned with a not guilty verdict for Red. You and the skeletons met up in the lobby.

 

You pulled Red into a hug. “See? I knew we could do this!”

 

Red chuckled, hugging you back. “yeah. you really saved my skin this time around.”

 

“AND UM,” Papyrus started, a bit awkwardly, “WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HIM..HURTING YOU IN THE PAST. WAS THAT…?”

 

“...Yes,” You mumbled. “Very true.”

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?” Blue asked with a pout.

 

“Well… Because the past is in the past,” You said. And I didn’t want either of you to worry about me. Because it’s different now, and I don’t need to worry about him ever-”

 

“(Y/N).” You shrieked at the sound of his voice behind you. It wasn’t really all that surprising for your ex to be in the lobby still, you supposed. “Can we talk? Without them?”

 

Edge scowled down at him, crossing his arms. “SHE WILL NOT BE GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU.”

 

“Guys, it’s okay,” You assured. “I have some things I need to talk to him about.” You looked Ashton in the eyes. “But we stay in their field of vision.”

 

He rolled his eyes and nodded, leading you a few feet away where he could talk without them hearing. “So. You chose them over me, and lied in a court of law to protect them. What happened to you? You used to be so sweet and kind.”

 

“Oh, well I still am. But I learned something,” You started. “Some people just aren’t deserving of that kindness. Some people take advantage of it, and never change no matter how many chances they’re given. And speaking of chances… I’m giving you a chance to confess to what you did to me.”

 

He scoffed. “Excuse me?”

 

“Well, the way I see it, you’re going to want to,” You stated matter-of-factly. “Because I will take you to court if you don’t. And this trial certainly made headlines with it being a monster trial. So just think about all the people who are already hearing about the awful things you’ve done, and won’t trust you. ...but now imagine a trial following it that was all about the horrible, dreadful things you’ve done… Do you really want to drag all this on longer than it needs to, and get so many other eyes watching out for you?”

 

“You fucking bitch…” He growled.

 

“And because I am such a sweet, kind person… I’m warning you. You can’t win this. You’re going to lose, and you’re going to face the consequences for your actions no matter how you slice it. Confessing just makes it a little less painful or you,” You explained. “So please, do us both a favor, and don’t fight this.”

 

Without letting him get another word in, you turned on your heel, and went back to your friends.

 

“What was dat about?” Fresh asked.

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” You said with a smile. “It’s all good now. Just tying up some loose ends. He really just wanted to insult me, and make me feel bad about myself again, but… I knew I did what was right, so I didn’t let it bother me.”

 

“I DON’T KNOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU, BUT I THINK WE SHOULD ALL GO OUT TO CELEBRATE THE COURT VICTORY!” Blue cheered.

 

“I...SECOND THAT IDEA,” Edge said, looking down. “IT WAS A VERY WORRYING PAST FEW DAYS.”

 

Red smiled, hugging his brother. “don’t worry, boss. ya can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

“OH, SO YOU JUST ASSUME IT WAS WORRYING BECAUSE OF YOU? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN ON MY MIND RECENTLY!” Edge lied.

 

“ooh, edge loves his brother,” Stretch mocked. 

 

“admit it, you were worried about him,” Sans teased.

 

“WELL, I’M NOT SOULLESS! OF COURSE I WAS A BIT...TROUBLED BY THE THOUGHTS OF HIM GOING TO JAIL!” Edge admitted. 

 

“‘Soulless’? Wow, bro. I see how it is,” Fresh faked hurt.

 

You laughed, happy to see the group lively again. “Alright, you guys go celebrate. Text me the details, I’ll be showing up a bit late.”

 

“what? got other plans? can’t blame you for wanting to ditch us,” Red chuckled.

 

“No, no, nothing like that,” You muttered. “It’s grocery day. And today always has the smallest crowds, and the house could really use groceries.”

 

“I’M SURE THE GROCERIES CAN WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW! PLEASE COME OUT WITH US,” Papyrus pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’ve been putting this off for far too long,” You explained. “Text me the details, and I promise I’ll come.”

 

They begrudgingly let you go.

 

~

 

Grocery day was not only your chosen day of the week to get groceries. It was also Brett’s chosen day. Entering the store, you went aisle to aisle, searching for your friend. You had a lot to explain to him. You found him in the produce section, checking apples for bruises.

 

“Brett!” You called, running up to him.

 

“(Y/N)?” He seemed surprised to see you.

 

“Listen, there’s...there’s something I need to tell you,” You said. “I wanted to apologize for running off last time.

 

“I actually wanted to apologize, too,” He said with a nervous chuckle. “I...I don’t actually want to date you. I thought that I did, but...well, okay, so let me start at the beginning. I have trouble with confidence and talking to people and my cousin was trying to help me.” He adjusted his glasses, whispering, “And I really don’t talk to girls that much.” He cleared his throat, speaking normally again. “Basically, what I’m trying to say is...I got a little carried away with it. Can we just...go back to being friends and not having it all weird?”

 

“Yeah,” You agreed. “I like that. ...And… sorry for running off. I had just gotten out of a bad break up. I actually just had to go to court to see the guy for this whole big thing and it got me thinking about how things were left with you and well… I’m glad we can be friends.”

 

“Me, too,” He agreed. “Listen, I got a few other errands to run today, but I’ll give you my number so we can talk and actually schedule hangout times, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Watching him leave, you quickly got all the bare essentials, and checked your phone for the address. You did have seven skeletons waiting for you, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I played the Phoenix Wright games and also did Mock Trial in high school. ...I really had fun with switching between the trial and the planning stage. Everyone gets some development and a lot happened here. Should it have been split it two? maybe. Should I have slept instead of writing this? Probably. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this and idk, I hope you guys liked it, too. Also, look at that, the Ex has a name now.   
> Also, for those of you who read the What Ifs/Spin off fic, which AU are you currently most interested it? I will be focusing on getting chapters out for that, because will... The next chapter for this fic should really be the Halloween one, and I want to release that on Halloween.   
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts, questions, comments, concerns... And have a lovely night.


	17. Halloween Spooktacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the skeletons throw a party for Halloween, where Reader makes a few new friends.

Now that you had taken care of all that court business, it was finally time to prepare for Halloween. It was nice to see all of the skeletons working together to get things ready for the holiday. They all seemed very excited for it.

 

You were helping Sans set up some fake graves in the front yard while the others worked on the interior decorations.

 

“Sans, I was thinking, and…. Well, I think it would be fun to invite some of your other monster friends over for a Halloween party. And Frisk, your nibling, can come too with their parents. I dunno…. Just thought it’d be fun,” You suggested, looking away and expecting him to shut it down.

 

“yeah?” He said, not looking up from his task. “i think that’d be fun. i’m sure they’d love to meet you.”

 

“Really?” You smiled. “I can’t wait.”

 

~

 

Soon enough, it was Halloween. Everyone was getting ready. Well, almost everyone. Edge was already waiting in the living room for everyone else. He had dressed up as the scariest thing that he could think of...himself. However, he didn’t account for having to wait for everyone else to get ready. So he sat impatiently in the living room, feeling a little bit dumb for not dressing up like everyone else. But then Sans can down.

  
  


Edge felt significantly less stupid, if dressing up made him look like that.

 

“didn’t even dress up?” Sans asked. “couldn’t be bothered?”

 

“AT LEAST I’M NOT WEARING...THAT HORRENDOUS THING,” Edge grumbled.

 

“oh my stars, sans,” Red chuckled. “where did you find that?”

  
  


“A LIGHT SWITCH?” Edge asked.

 

“yeah,” Red said, smirking. “because (Y/N) really turns me on.”

 

“THAT IS HARDLY APPROPRIATE,” Edge huffed.

 

“i think she’ll get a kick outa it,” Red said.

 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN IT’S OKAY,” Edge mumbled.

 

Stretch and Blue came down the stairs together. No one needed to know it was because Blue needed a little bit of help putting on his costume.

  
  


“of course you’d wanna dress as a knight,” Red rolled his eyes.

 

“BUT OF COURSE!” Blue puffed out his chest proudly. “AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, (Y/N) WAS LOOKING IN THE PRINCESS COSTUMES. SO NATURALLY SHE’D NEED A KNIGHT TO MATCH COSTUMES WITH HER.”

 

The others briefly wondered how exactly they missed that. Hopefully, the choice of costumes didn’t result in them missing quality time with you.

 

“how hot is it inside the costume, sans?” Stretch asked.

 

“very,” Sans answered.

 

“isn’t going as the grim reaper a bit...easy?” Red asked.

 

“ah, don’t sell me so short,” Stretch smirked, pulling out an over-sized brush from his robes. “i’m a brush with death.”

 

Blue groaned. “REALLY, PAPY?”

 

Edge crossed his arms. “I THOUGHT THE WHOLE POINT WAS TO BE SCARY, BUT YOU GUYS ALL LOOK LIKE IDIOTS.”

 

“AT LEAST WE DRESSED UP,” Blue protested. “I’M SURE (Y/N) WILL APPRECIATE THAT WE TRIED FOR HER.”

 

“WELL, SHE SAID TO GO AS SOMETHING SCARY! AND I WAS ALREADY SCARIER THAN ANY COSTUME!” Edge explained.

 

“Would you wet rags cut the gas?”

  
  


Everyone just stared at Fresh as he came down the stairs. They were at a loss for words.

 

“Ready for the bash tonight, you cool cats?” He asked.

 

“AND HERE I THOUGHT THIS COULDN’T GET ANYMORE RIDICULOUS,” Edge rubbed his temples.

 

“Why does my costume rattle your cage, daddy-o?” He asked.

 

“is the parasite really that committed to this?” Red whispered to Sans. “what’s his angle?”

 

“not sure,” Sans whispered back.

 

“I THOUGHT ALL YOUR CLOTHES MAGICALLY TURNED TO BRIGHT 80S/90S STUFF AS SOON AS YOU PUT IT ON?” Blue asked, confusion lacing his voice.

 

“Yeah, well the kitten was cranked for this holiday. Thought I’d put in the effort to make the scene and show up you bird dogs by easin’ up on that magic so I’d look wicked cool. Bet she’ll  flip her lid when she sees me,” Fresh explained.

 

“why do you want to impress, (Y/N)?” Stretch asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

A light blush coated his cheek bones. “I’m just real jazzed about her.”

 

“WAIT I THOUGHT YOU COULDN’T FEEL EMOTIONS,” Edge started.

 

“Me too,” Fresh said, looking down at his feet.

 

“oh, that’s just great,” Red growled. “another skeleton crushing on the human.”

 

Before they could continue the conversation, Papyrus appeared at the top of the stairs.

  
  


“OKAY, SO I KNOW I SAID I WAS SCARIER THAN ANY COSTUME BUT I TAKE THAT BACK,” Edge said.

 

“uh...nice costume, bro,” Sans complimented.

 

“THANK YOU! I MADE IT MYSELF! I DECIDED THAT SINCE IT WAS COMMON PLACE FOR A HUMAN TO DRESS AS A SKELETON TODAY, I WOULD SWITCH IT BY BEING A SKELETON DRESSED AS A HUMAN!” He explained.

 

“U-um...I’m ready now,” You squeaked from the top of the stairs. “Le-let me know if you g-guys need me to explain..”

  
  


The skeletons all stared. You looked gorgeous. Meanwhile, you were internally panicking. Of course they hadn’t seen Beauty and the Beast! They were all trapped underground for so long with little access to human movies! And most of them were from other universes where the movie might not even exist.

 

Blue was the first to speak. “I THOUGHT HALLOWEEN WAS ABOUT DRESSING UP IN COSTUMES, BUT YOU’RE ALWAYS A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS, (Y/N)!”

 

“Well, you’re already a brave knight,” You sputtered out, blushing. “Besides, there’s something special about the princess I chose that I think you’ll all like.”

 

They all listened eagerly.

 

“I’m dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast,” You explained. “The movie is actually about a monster.”

 

A few of the skeletons excitement withered at this. They knew what human media thought of monsters, especially with princesses.

 

“And the princess is being courted by the handsome, brave, knight,” You went on.

 

“DOES HE LOOK ANYTHING LIKE MY COSTUME?” Blue asked, hopeful.

 

“Oh no, not at all,” You dismissed. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to be like Gaston. He’s a big old jerk. Belle doesn’t like him, because he’s so mean. Belle’s father ends up in the monster’s house, so she offers to stay with him if he lets her dad go. He agrees, and Belle starts to realize that the monster is a very nice person. And they fall in love with each other.”

 

“So the way to a human’s heart is to kidnap her?” Fresh asked.

 

“No! Not at all! Please don’t do that, Fresh! ...a-anyway...um... her dad didn’t realize the monster was actually nice, so he asked the townspeople for help. And Gaston gets a bunch of people to try to kill the monster. But the monster ends up winning.”

 

“and then what happened?” Stretch asked.

 

“Well, it turns out that the beast was just a cursed human,” You explained. “And Belle’s love made him human again.”

 

The skeletons deflated a bit at that. Of course, a monster and a human together just wouldn’t cut it.

 

“But...pretty much everyone agrees that he looks better as a monster,” You said with a smile. “A-anyway… I thought it’d be fun to dress as a monster loving princess, since you guys are monsters, and I love you guys.”

 

“LOVE?” Edge squeaked, with a deep blush.

 

“Ah!” You blushed, realizing just what you had said. “I-I mean! Of course! You’re all the best friends I’ve ever had!”

 

“WE LOVE YOU TOO, (Y/N)!” Papyrus cheered, pulling you into a hug.

 

You smiled. “Looks like you’re all excited for tonight.”

 

“It’s made in the shade, kitten,” Fresh said.

 

There was a sudden knock on the door. You went to answer it.

 

You were shocked to see the king and queen of monsters on the doorstep. You recognized the two of them from the news a few times, but never had you imagined you’d actually meet them. You were even more surprised to see Frisk with them.

 

“Howdy!” The king greeted casually. “You must be Sans and Papyrus’ friend. It’s nice to meet you. I am Asgore Dreemur.”

 

“And I am Toriel,” The queen introduced herself. “Frisk has told us a bit about you.”

 

You were still shocked to see royalty. Why hadn’t Sans told you? “H-hello! I’m (Y/N)! Um.. Hi.”

 

“I bet the skeletons liked your costume,” Frisk smiled.

 

“Y...yes… Please um...please come in,” You held the door open for them.

 

You glanced at Sans as they entered. He waddled over in his ridiculous costumed.

 

“something wrong?” He asked.

 

“Did you forget to tell me that you were close friends with the king of monsters?” You asked. “I don’t even know where to begin with how to act around a king!”

 

“oh, don’t worry about it,” Sans chuckled. “asgore’s a big softy.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“it’ll be fine,” Sans said. “trust me.”

 

“Okay,” You sighed before smiling. “I trust you.”

 

There was another knock at the door. Actually, this one was more like a loud violent pounding. It certainly startled you.

 

You opened the door and luckily there wasn’t more royalty waiting to surprise you. A lizard and a fish monster stood together.

 

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus cheered, running over to greet her. “HOW ARE YOU?”

 

“Papyrus!” She grinned, giving him a noogie.

 

“AH! STOP! YOU’LL MESS UP MY WIG!” Papyrus protested. “IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET IT TO STAY!”

 

She laughed. “Sorry, Paps!” Undyne finally looked over at you. Seeing you, she got a dumb grin and looked over at Papyrus. “Is this (Y/N)?”

 

“Um! Yes,” You answered for him. “I take it that he’s spoken about me?”

 

She nodded. “Oh has he ever.”

 

“U-UNDYNE!” He pleaded.

 

You weren’t sure what he was embarrassed about, but decided to change the conversation by directing your attention to the lizard.

 

“Hello,” You said. “I’m um..(Y/N). Sans and Papyrus’ friend.”

 

“Hello, my name’s Alphys,” She greeted.

 

Undyne wrapped an arm around her. “It’s nice to finally put a face to your name.”

 

You smiled. “Thanks?” You weren’t sure what you were thanking her for, but you held the door open a bit wider. “Let’s not linger in the doorway all night.”

 

“SO WHERE’S METTATON?” You heard Papyrus asking the pair as they entered the house.

 

You gently closed the door and looked over the room of costumed monsters. It seemed that everyone was having a good time, and chatting excitedly about stuff. Some of them were showing off their costumes. It was nice. ...until you noticed Fresh standing off to the side by himself. You knew why the others seemed to avoid him, but you still couldn’t help but feel bad for him. You walked up over to him.

 

“So um… How would someone from the 50s ask to dance?” You asked.

 

Hearing you, he perked up. “Uh… Well… I’d say...let’s cut a rug, I guess.”

 

You nodded. “And I think if you asked me, I’d say that I’d love to.”

 

“Uh...wait…” He paused. “So...are you trying to ask me to dance with you?”

 

“Well, I’m not much of a dancer,” You mumbled. “But I figured that it would be better than standing here by yourself.”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, let’s dance!” He smiled.

 

You led him to the dance floor, and danced to some spooky tunes. A few other skeletons looked over at the two of you with jealousy.

 

Fresh was grinning like an idiot. He was still new to this whole happiness thing. He hoped that this night never had to end.

 

Frisk ran up, tapping you on the should and drawing your attention away from him. “(Y/N), this is my brother, Asriel!”

 

You smiled at the children. “It’s nice to meet you, Asriel.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too!” He said. “But we had a few questions to ask you.”

 

“Is that so?” You asked.

 

He nodded, taking you by the hand and leading you to the snack table.

 

“Do you like-like anyone?” Frisk asked.

 

“Uh….?” You weren’t sure how exactly to respond to that. “Why are you asking me about this?”

 

“Well, we were gonna try to help you get a date!” Frisk explained.

 

“Yeah!” Asriel agreed. “We’re very good match makers.”

 

You chuckled. “Believe me, I don’t need any help getting dates.”

 

They pouted.

 

“After all…” You grabbed a bowl from the snack table. “I have plenty of dates right here!”

 

You cackled at your own joke, and Asriel even laughed with you. Frisk just stared blankly.

 

“B-because...these are….dates….uh…” You tried to explain the joke, but Frisk still didn’t laugh. “A-anyway… I should probably get back to the party.”

 

Turning to get back to the party, you ending walking straight into Edge.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” You apologized. “I should have been paying attention!”

 

They two kids ran off to go talk to Undyne as Edge brushed imaginary dirt off of his clothes.

 

“(Y/N), DOES IT… DOES IT UPSET YOU THAT I’M NOT WEARING A COSTUME?” Edge asked. You were taken about by the genuine uncertainty in his voice. “I JUST...I THOUGHT...WELL… IT’S NOT THAT I DON’T CARE ABOUT THIS HOLIDAY.”

 

“Hey, no, it’s okay!” You assured. “I’m not upset! I know you care, Edge. Besides, Halloween isn’t just about dressing up. It’s about having a good time. So if you don’t want to dress up, that’s your choice.”

 

“IT’S NOT THAT I DIDN’T WANT TO,” He admitted. “I JUST...WELL, YOU SAID IT WAS ABOUT SCARING PEOPLE, AND ONLY SNIVELING COWARDS WOULD BE AFRAID OF THE COSTUMES IN THAT DUMB STORE.”

 

“Oh! I see,” You understood. “Well, I think it’s sweet that you care so much about making sure I wasn’t upset. ...And that you put so much thought about what to dress as to make this year fun for me, even if you didn’t end up dressing up. Thank you for caring about me, Edge.”

 

“SWEET?!” He spazzed. “HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY MISTAKEN! I AM NOT….NOT...SWEET! I AM TERRIFYING! STRONG! WICKED! I MAY CARE A BIT ABOUT AN INSIGNIFICANT WORM LIKE YOU, BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT I WAS NOT BEING NICE. I WAS TRYING TO FRIGHTEN YOU! WHAT COULD BE MORE TERRIFYING THAN BEING STUCK WITH ME?”

 

“...so you’re saying you want to be stuck with me?” You teased.

 

“ACK! DON’T TWIST MY WORDS!” He was adorable blushing and embarrassed like this. “AND I DON’T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!” He stormed off.

 

You decided to grab yourself some snacks while you were already by the table. You had to admit, Papyrus, Blue and Edge did a very good job with the spooky confections. You were proud.

 

“i’m surprised that you haven’t asked about my costume yet,” Red asked, leaning against the table beside you.

 

“Did you pick it because you’re the light of my life, or something like that?” You guessed.

 

“nah,” He answered. “it’s because you turn me on, sweetheart.”

 

You choked on the cracker you were snacking on. “R-Red!”

 

He laughed at your reaction, snagging some snacks for himself. “what? i coulda picked something much worse.”

 

“....Yeah, that’s true,” You admitted. “Thanks for keeping it a bit tasteful.”

 

“come on, as if i’d let the queen see me wear something inappropriate in front of her kids,” Sans said.

 

Looking over the table, you noticed that you noticed something was missing.

 

“Oh, shoot,” you cursed. “Red, I forgot the forks. I’m just gonna go grab them from the kitchen and I’ll be right back.”

 

He nodded, and you hurried into the kitchen. The boisterous talk of the party was dull and muted in the kitchen. It was nice to have a second away from everyone. Seemed like someone out there was always trying to grab your attention tonight. ...Except, you weren’t alone in the kitchen. Sans was already there, halfway out of his costume.

 

“Changing out of it already?” You asked.

 

“no, no,” Sans assured. “not yet. just...taking a break. the inflatable t-rex costume seemed hilarious and ridiculous at the time, and it still is. i just didn’t know it’d be so hot. i’ll have it back on again soon.”

 

“I see,” You said. “Well, if it’s really unbearable, then you really don’t have to wear it anymore. It’s not too big of a deal.”

 

“no, i do want to,” He said.

 

You smiled, grabbing the forks. “Well then, I can’t wait to see you rejoin the party.” With that, you left, and brought the forks to the snack table. Before you could even open them, Blue was running up to you.

 

“(Y/N)! WOULD YOU LIKE TO DANCE WITH ME?” He asked, gleefully.

 

“Of course, Blue! I’d love, too!” You replied.

 

He took you by the hand, gently leading you to the dance floor. An upbeat remix of some Halloween song was playing over the speakers, and Blue was really getting into it. His dance moves were cute.

 

Suddenly, Fresh took you by the hand, pulling you close to him. “Mind if I cut in, daddy-o?”

 

Blue huffed. “ACTUALLY, I DO MIND!” He took your hand, giving it a short tug. “IT’S MY TURN TO DANCE WITH HER. YOU ALREADY HAD ONE!”

 

“Turn? Nosebleed, she’s a human being, not an object,” Fresh chided.

 

“WHA..? I DIDN’T…! THAT ISN’T WHAT I….!” Blue sputtered.

 

“Ey, you said it, bub, not me,” Fresh smirked.

 

“Guys, please stop,” You begged.

 

“HE STARTED IT!” Blue whined.

 

“...sorry, (Y/N),” Fresh apologized, letting go of your hand.

 

Blue was shocked by this. Fresh was taking advantage of the situation to make him look like the better person! Well, two could play at that game.

 

“...I’M SORRY, TOO,” Blue said. “TO BOTH OF YOU. FOR FIGHTING AND ACTING IMMATURE. I GUESS I WAS JUST A LITTLE TOO EXCITED TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU, (Y/N).”

 

Looking into his adorable big blue eyes, you couldn’t help but melt. “It’s alright, Blue. Thank you guys for not fighting.”

 

Just then, you saw the inflatable dinosaur reenter the party. Seems that Sans was feeling better! You ran over to greet him, not noticing the glare that Fresh and Blue gave each other behind your back.

 

“Sans, you feeling better now?” You asked.

 

“...YES, I AM,” He said, but…something seemed off about his voice. You couldn’t quite place what it was.

 

“Good! I wouldn’t want you to overheat and like...pass out or get sick,” You mumbled. “Wait, can skeletons even get sick from something like that…?”

 

“NOT IMPORTANT,” He dismissed. “BUT THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I WANTED TO DISCUSS WITH YOU. IN PRIVATE.”

 

“Oh.. You want to head back to the kitchen to talk then?”

 

“NO. SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE. LIKE YOUR ROOM,” He said.

 

“Oh?” You couldn’t help the blush creeping onto your cheeks.

 

Before you could say anymore, he grabbed you by the hand and roughly tugged you upstairs and into your room. It seemed...very unlike him to act this way.

 

“Sans, are… Are you really my Sans?” You asked, eyes narrowing at him.

 

His only answer was a dark chuckle, as a Papyrus stepped out of the shadows, and closed your bedroom door, looking the three of you inside. He quickly peeled out of the stupid costume and smirked at you.

 

 

This was certainly not the Sans you had been expecting.

 

“YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! I was really excited for it, honestly. I made some quick sketches of all the skeles costumes~! Some of them have more effort put in than others...  
> Also, this is only just the start of my Halloween specials! I actually have a tumblr, and will be posting some more spooky content over there! Check it out if you want! I promise to have more stuff up by midnight!  
> http://accailia66-on-every-site.tumblr.com/  
> I actually went to a few Halloween parties as "a brush with death" so I totally gave Stretch my costume idea. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you have a Happy Halloween! Let me know what you think, or just tell me about what you plan to dress as today.


	18. The Rest of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I really don't know how to write for the Swapfell bros but I still added them into the fic, and ah, I'm real sorry.

“Um...alright,” You said. “I’d be happy to talk to you.”

 

“I KNOW YOU MAY NOT WANT TO BUT YOU HAVE NO- WAIT, YOU’D LOVE TO?” He faltered at this news. “SO...IF I HAD JUST COME UP TO YOU AND TALKED TO YOU, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN TOO INTIMIDATED TO SPEAK WITH ME? YOU WOULD HAD JUST TALKED TO ME?”

 

“Yes?” You answered,  honestly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“SO THIS WHOLE ENTIRE SCHEME… SNEAKING IN HERE, AND STEALING SANS’ COSTUME TO LURE YOU AWAY FROM THE OTHERS SOMEWHERE THAT YOU COULDN’T FLEE… ALL OF THIS WAS POINTLESS?” He asked.

 

“i told you, m’lord,” The taller skeleton smirked.

 

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!” He huffed, before whispering. “DON’T EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THE HUMAN.”

 

You cleared your throat. “So what did you want to talk about?”

 

“...YES, WELL,” He started. “I’VE NOTICED THAT THE OTHERS SEEM TO SPEAK VERY HIGHLY OF YOU. SO I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT EXACTLY IT WAS THAT MADE YOU SO SPECIAL.”

 

“Oh, um,” You were unsure how to answer him. “I’m not sure really..”

 

“..I SEE,” He answered simply, before going back to talk to the other skeleton. You really didn’t want to be rude and interrupt, but you hadn’t even caught their names yet.

 

“Excuse me?” You called. They both stopped to look at you. “I’m sorry, but… Well, I know you’re Sans and Papyrus, but do you have nicknames that I could call you by?”

 

“I SUPPOSE YOU MAY CALL ME BLACK,” The Sans said, rolling his eyelights.

 

“rus,” The Papyrus answered simply. 

 

“And I’m (Y/N),” You said.

 

“SO, HUMAN,” Black said, completely ignoring your name. “YOU STILL HAVE YET TO ANSWER ME. WHAT IS IT THAT THE SKELETONS SEE IN YOU?”

 

“I honestly don’t know,” You repeated. “I wish I could give you an answer.”

 

“m’lord, if i may,” Rus cut in. “perhaps we could just wait and see for ourselves.”

 

Black’s eyes lit up. “I SUPPOSE THAT ISN’T THE WORST IDEA I’VE EVER HEARD. HUMAN, PREPARE YOURSELF! NO ONE LEAVES THIS ROOM UNTIL I HAVE MY ANSWER! UNDERSTOOD?”

 

“Understood,” You said with a polite nod. You figured that he would probably get bored and leave soon enough. Besides, he was technically just another version of Sans, right? So really, there was nothing to worry about.

 

Black however, was already getting an answer. You were quite polite with him, and didn’t really fight back. Subservient. ..and if he was being honest, you were really pretty. These weren’t the answers he was hoping for. 

 

~

 

Meanwhile, at the party, Blue and Fresh were still having a bit of an argument, and exchanging dirty looks.

 

“BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE ME SEEM IMMATURE?” Blue whined.

 

“You did that to yourself,” Fresh answered simply. 

 

Stretch approached. “hey, have either of you seen (Y/N)?”

 

Blue shook his head no, and Fresh glanced around a bit to see if he could spot you. With you nowhere to be seen, he decided to take off his dumb wig, and in a multicolored poof of smoke, returned to more comfortable clothes. He’d switch back when you came back. Maybe.

 

“has anyone seen my costume?” Sans asked, peeking in from the kitchen.

 

Something about the situation didn’t sit right with Stretch. He went off to look for you. 

 

~

 

The three of you were still sitting in an awkward silence when a knock upon your door broke through it. The three of you quickly looked up. Black looked to you, making a shushing motion before diving behind your bed. It was a very poor attempt at hiding. Rus just glanced over at you and made no attempt at hiding.

 

“(Y/N), are you in there?” Stretch’s voice called through the door.

 

“Yes, I uh…Was everyone looking for me?” You asked, walking over and opening the door just a bit. You didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with Black by giving him away.

 

The fact that you didn’t open the door completely immediately made Stretch suspicious. “well, you did kinda disappear...and so did sans’ costume. mind if i come in for a bit to get away from the party?”

 

Before you could give an answer, Rus took the door from you, swinging it open fully. He smirked at Stretch, leaning his head down to rest it atop yours. 

 

“actually, yes, she would,” Rus answered for him. “she’s a bit busy right now.” 

 

“PAPY, WHY MUST YOU NEVER GO ALONG WITH MY SCHEMES?!” Black called, not moving out from behind the bed.

 

“I uh...met a coupe new skeletons,” You said lamely.

 

Stretch just sighed. Without a word, he took you by the hand, pulling you from the room and leading you back to the party.

 

“HEY!” Black shrieked, choosing to scramble over the bed rather than the easier route of simply going around it. He quickly followed after Stretch. “I WASN’T DONE WITH HER! YOU CAN’T JUST TAKE HER AWAY AFTER AL THE PLANNING THAT WENT INTO GETTING SOME ALONE TIME WITH HER! ...COME OOOON! STOP! ...RUS, STOP HIM!”

 

In a blink, Rus was standing before Stretch, blocking his path. Stretch rolled his eye, and suddenly you were in a completely different room! It was really disorienting. Looking around, you realized you were back in the party.

 

“sorry, about that, (Y/N),” He said. “i hope that those two didn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

 

You tried to correct him, “No, actually they-”

 

However, you were interrupted by Black marching angrily into the room, trailed by Rus.

 

“STRETCH,” Black growled. “THE HUMAN AND I WERE HAVING A NICE LITTLE CHAT WHEN YOU FORCIBLY REMOVED HER AGAINST HER WILL!”

 

“I...really didn’t need any rescuing,” You agreed, feeling awkward about this fight moving to be in front of everyone.

 

Black smirked. “SEE? YOUR PRECIOUS HUMAN PREFERS MY COMPANY.”

 

“wait a second,” Rus said, staring at Fresh. “so the parasite gets an invite to the party, but not m’lord and i?”

 

“well, it’s not that simple,” Sans cut in.

 

Sensing the growing tension, Toriel ushered her children into the kitchen with her. Undyne moved between the quarreling skeletons and Alphys, just in case a fight broke out. 

 

“It’d be hard not to invite him, considering he lives here,” You chimed in.

 

Evidently, this was not the right thing to say. Stretch shot you a look that seemed tired and somewhat annoyed, whereas Sans shot you one that was downright bewildered. You were merely trying to help, by saying that they weren’t really excluded from the party because it was more of just household skeletons. But this wasn’t really about the party. The two new skeletons were downright pissed at this news. 

 

“OH. SO WE CAN’T LIVE HERE, BUT THE PARASITE CAN,” Black spat. “I SEE.”

 

Without another word, he left. Rus moved to follow, but then paused and looked back. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it, shaking his head and heading after Black. That could have gone better.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” You asked.

 

“no, it’s...it’s just a bit complicated,” Sans sighed.

 

Undyne awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. “This was uh...fun guys, but Alphys and I should really be heading home soon. We still got...lots of laundry to take care of.”

 

It was a lame excuse, but no one argued with her as she left. Toriel and Asgore put out a similar one before also leaving with the kids. That left you alone with the skeletons. It was a very tense clean up for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got back from Comic Con, running on >4 hours sleep, so uh... Forgive me if I'm a bit scrambled.   
> I really just see Black as a bratty kid oops. Also, if you noticed, he was asking you why the skeletons like you because he was jealous that they let a human live with him rather than him. Oops I made him an insecure bean. Is that him? Did I do it? No? Well, I added him at the end of the last chapter even though I had no idea how to write him and it was too late to write him out. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear it.


	19. AN: Hiatus

Alright. This fic is officially under hiatus. I've been having problems with my computer lately which makes it a bit difficult to continue writing. I'm really sorry to have to do this to you guys. I love writing this fic and seeing your comments. Hopefully, this hiatus doesn't last too long, and my computer stops bugging out. See you all again hopefully soon. ...And I promise when I come back, I'll have something special for you all! That's all I can say for now, though.   
...and I really don't know how to end this so...Have a good day!


	20. The Worst Valentine's Special You'll Ever Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day....even thought it was literally just Halloween in the last chapter. Oops. Who needs Christmas anyway, right guys?

It had been a while since the awkwardness of the Halloween party. Fearing the potential awkward situations, you decided not to talk about Black and Rus. It would be better not to upset the skeletons who were kind enough to take you in, after all. Soon enough, things seemed to go right back to normal. Maybe you could talk to Black and Rus about it sometime. ...If only you had their contact info. Dang.

 

With Valentine’s day quickly approaching, you noticed an odd tension that seemed to hang around in the air. The skeletons all seemed nervous about something. Maybe they had secret lovers they were planning on sneaking out and seeing on Valentine’s day? They seemed like a jealous bunch, so it did make some sense that they wouldn’t want the others to know. Hm.

 

~

 

This was it! Sans was going to make this Valentine’s Day perfect! After the disaster that was Halloween, and the small Christmas they had, you deserved a nice fun holiday! And it would be the perfect chance for him to tell you how he felt! It was genius!

 

Until his phone rang, that is. Toriel was calling him.

 

“hello?” He answered, casually.

 

“Good afternoon, Sans,” Toriel greeting cheerfully. “I have a favor to ask you.”

 

“what can i do for you?” He asked, trying to remember if you had mentioned your favorite kind of flowers.

 

“Well, I was wondering if you could watch Asriel and Frisk on the 14th?” Toriel asked. “Asgore and I were planning on going out.”

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

“Like..this 14th? valentine’s day?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I hope it’s no trouble,” Toriel said. “If you already have plans, I could-”

 

“no, no, it’s no trouble at all!” Sans assured. “you know me. it always ends up being palentine’s day.”

 

She giggled. “Thank you, Sans. I really appreciate it. Is three a good time to drop them off?” 

 

“yeah, sounds great,” It did not sound great.

 

Sans quickly got off of the phone. Well, there went his ideas. Frisk and Asriel would definitely try to meddle in anything relating to relationships. He could only hope no one else was planning anything.

 

~

 

This was it! Edge was going to make this Valentine’s Day perfect! He had a few ideas up his sleeves. Step one, a movie with you! He had some of the scariest horror movies picked out. He’d let you choose from his selection, which would lead you to think this was your idea and you had a choice in the matter! You loved it when Edge let you pick things! However, the movie was a trap! There were only two outcomes, and both resulted in you liking him more! Either you would enjoy it, and the two of you could bond over this shared interest, or you’d be terrified and cling to him for protection throughout the experience! Flawless!

 

Then, either to cheer you up from the frightening experience, or to be the cherry on top of the perfect date, he’d reveal a meal he made just for you! You loved eating, and he was an excellent chef! It was perfect! Edge began searching the fridge to plan the meal only to see they were out of eggs! Drat! He couldn’t let something so simple foil his masterfully crafted plans.

 

He quickly found you, sending you to the store for an emergency grocery trip. He hoped none of his pathetic housemates would waste their energy and try to woo you on Valentine’s day. And it totally wasn’t because he was worried you’d fall for them instead. Not at all. He was very secure.

 

~

 

This was it! Papyrus was going to make this Valentine’s Day perfect! He may have missed his chance to share his feelings on the date, but this was his second chance! Nothing was getting in the way! He had even ordered some puzzles to share with you that hid a special note declaring his love! It’s the way he’d want it to be revealed to him, and you deserve the best, after all!

 

Nyehing to himself while checking the shipping, he was met with a horrible sight! The shipping was delayed! They wouldn’t be arriving until after Valentine’s day! He should have known better than to trust an online source. If you want a puzzle done right, you’d just have to make it yourself! Good thing you were out and wouldn’t notice his expert crafting.

 

Papyrus quickly raided the art supply closet. He’d need all the craft foam, glitter glue, and various art supplies he could find! He had to work fast if he wanted this finished by Valentine’s day! He only hoped no one else was planning on using this day, as he would blow any competition out of the water!

 

~

 

This was it! Blue was going to...well, you get the idea. He was going to hand make a cute little pop up card just for you! You were cute, so clearly you’d love it! Flawless plan! He made sure to wait until you left. After all, he was so charming and likable that you’d often peek into his room just to converse with him. He couldn’t risk you seeing his card and spoiling the surprise.

 

However, that clever strategizing would turn out to be his downfall, as he found the supply closet empty. There was nothing left for him to make his card out of. He hoped no one was going to try to woo you. He certainly wasn’t as prepared as he thought. 

 

~

 

This was it. Red was going to get a good deal on some adult materials! ...oh, and uh...Maybe he’d think of something to do with you on Valentine’s day. Everyone was sure to make some kinda move. If he didn’t do anything he’d surely get lost in the background, and lose his chance with you.

 

~

 

Stretch was over this whole Valentine’s Day thing. It was obvious everyone else was going to look ridiculous trying so hard to impress you. He was going to lay low and play it cool. You’d need someone sane to balance out all the crazy.

 

~

 

Fresh was not sure what all the other were freaking out about. Maybe he should look into this Valentine’s Day thing?

 

~

 

After a long, dreadful trip the the store, you finally made it home. There were so many shoppers looking for last minute Valentine’s day supplies, that it became an ordeal. You wondered why Edge even needed the eggs so badly on such short notice. Was your secret lovers theory true? Was he cooking a meal for his hidden significant other? It really wasn’t any of your business, but you were certainly curious.

 

Ah, well, it looks like you’ll have to wait until Valentine’s day.

 

~

 

Soon enough, it was Valentine’s day. Frisk and Asriel were running around downstairs. Frisk quickly ran up and hugged.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N)!” They greeted cheerfully.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Asriel smiled.

 

You chuckled. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

 

“You don’t have any plans?” Frisk asked. “I thought someone pretty like you would surely have people lining up to date them!”

 

“Eh?!” That caught you off guard. Here you were blushing like an idiot. “I-I...No, I don’t… I’m not really… Hey, how about we change the subject!” You suggested, wondering why Frisk was always so interested in your love life.

 

“Actually, I think Papyrus was looking for you,” Asriel said.

 

“Was he?” You asked. “Thanks! I’ll go find him!”

 

You headed off, not noticing the devious look that the two shared.

 

~

 

You found him in his room. He quickly threw the door open, pulling you inside. A large box was sitting on the floor of his room, surrounded by art supplies.

 

“I MADE A PUZZLE BOX!” He declared, excitedly. “I WAS HOPING YOU COULD TRY TO SOLVE IT TO SEE IF I MADE IT TOO HARD OR...TOO EASY.”

 

You smiled. “Of course, Papyrus. I’d love to.”

 

His smile grew at your words as you leaned down to pick it up. Glitter immediately clung to your hands. Fun. The box was covered in obnoxious glittery paint. It wasn’t the best puzzle box you’d ever tried to solve, but you could certainly see all the love and effort that went into it. Even if some pieces seemed to slide out of place way too easily and others kept getting stuck. It may have been a bit frustrating, but Papyrus’ smile made it all worth it. 

 

Eventually you made it to the end. Just one last piece to slide out and you’d see what was hidden inside. However, much to Papyrus’ horror, the last piece wasn’t sliding out. It had seemed as if in his haste to finish it, he hadn’t given the glue and paint ample drying time. Leaving it to dry in place, and seal the box shut with his declaration of love inside.

 

“Am I...doing this wrong?” You asked.

 

“...UM...NO, IT SEEMS THAT I MAY HAVE...MADE SOME MISCALCULATIONS,” He explained. There was no way he could tell you after this embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry, Papyrus,” You apologized. “If you can fix it, let me know. I was having fun. ..but I think I should probably wash the glitter off of my hands.”

 

“I WILL!” He agreed, picking up the box.

 

~

 

No matter how hard you scrubbed, there were still little pieces clinging to your fingers. Great. You decided to just give up and dry your hands. Leaving the bathroom you bumped right into Blue. 

 

“Oh! Sorry, Blue!” You quickly apologized.

 

“(Y/N)! I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS FOR TODAY?” He asked, cheerfully.

 

“Uh… No, I was just planning on hanging out around the house,” You answered. 

 

“GREAT! I WAS ALSO PLANNING ON DOING THAT!” He cheered. “WE SHOULD DO IT TOGETHER.”

 

“Okay,” You agreed.

 

“WAIT RIGHT HERE, I NEED TO GRAB SOMETHING FROM MY ROOM!” Blue ran off to fetch his store bought card. Not quite as good as a handmade one, but better than nothing. 

 

You awkwardly stood in the hallway. Blue seemed to be acting kinda strange. More so than usual. Maybe he needed your help with his plans for his secret lover? You weren’t going to let that theory go. It just made too much sense.

 

“AH! HUMAN,” And here came Edge. 

 

“Hello, Edge,” You smiled brightly at him.

 

He paused briefly, before continuing. “WE’RE WATCHING A MOVIE TOGETHER.”

 

“Oh, I’d love to, but-”

 

“GREAT! LET’S GO!” He grabbed your arm by the wrist.

 

“Actually,” You cut in. “Blue and I already-”

 

“BLUE?” He scoffed. “ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SUGGESTING YOU PREFER HIS PRESENCE TO MINE?”

 

“No, I didn’t say that!” You interjected.

 

“SO...YOU WOULD RATHER SPEND TIME WITH EDGE THAN ME?” Blue was back. Great timing.

 

“No, no!” You ammended. “I enjoy spending time with both of you!”

 

“SO WE CAN ALL WATCH THE MOVIE TOGETHER?” Blue asked hopefully, shooting a glare at Edge that went unseen by you.

 

Edge sneered “OF COURSE-”

 

“That’s a great idea!” You interrupted.

 

“...YOU CAN,” Edge finished.

 

“YAY!” Blue cheered, pulling you into a hug.

 

~

 

Edge showed you the options. They were all horror movies. Blue looked between them nervously. 

 

“HOW ABOUT WE JUST WATCH A FUN DISNEY MOVIE INSTEAD?” He suggested.

 

Edge rolled his eyes. “WE SHOULD LET (Y/N) PICK.”

 

You shyly pointed to one that looked good. “How about this one?”

 

Edge smirked at Blue as he went to put the movie in. 

 

Not too long into the movie, Blue was already rattling in his seat, and then, just as the camera panned over, the picture freezed and the audio glitched. Blue let out of a sigh of relief as Edge shot up from his seat, marching over to the DVD player.

 

Edge ejected the disk, checking it over before solemnly saying “IT’S SCRATCHED.”

 

“GUESS WE’LL JUST HAVE TO WATCH A DISNEY MOVIE,” Blue suggested innocently.

 

“WHAT? OF COURSE NOT, I HAVE PLENTY OF OTHER CHOICES HERE, READY TO GO!” Edge argued.

 

“THAT’S NOT FAIR! YOU GOT TO PICK THE LAST ONE, AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN CHECK THE DISK FIRST!” Blue pouted. “IF THAT ONE’S SCRATCHED, THE OTHERS PROBABLY ARE TOO BECAUSE YOU DON’T TAKE CARE OF YOUR MOVIES.”

 

“EXCUSE ME?” Edge hissed. “FIRST OFF, (Y/N) PICKED-”

 

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER NO OTHER OPTIONS!” Blue interrupted. 

 

“WHAT? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW-”

 

You quietly slunk out while they were arguing. It wasn’t worth it to try to get between them. Seems like everyone was acting crazy today. You needed someone normal. 

 

~

 

Before you knew it, you were knocking on Stretch’s door. Someone calm and relaxed to balance out all the crazy seemed great right now.

 

He quickly opened the door. “ah, (Y/N). sup?”

 

“Everyone’s being kinda- what are you doing?” You interrupted yourself.

 

He was leaning in the doorway in what seemed like a very forced casual manner. A book in his hand. Wouldn’t you just put it down before answering the door? 

 

He chuckled. “just hanging out, reading a book. the usual.”

 

And here Stretch was trying really hard to seem normal for some reason.

 

“I can uh… I can see that,” You mumbled. It was a bit off putting how normal he tried to seem. Like he was hiding something. With the weirdness of everyone else, it was getting kinda uncomfortable. “Sorry to bother you, I’ll let you get back to it.”

 

“wait, if you wanna talk i can just finish it later,” He says.

 

“No, that’s okay!” You quickly answered. “It looks like you’re really enjoying it! I’ll talk to you later!” 

 

Stretch watched you walk away, internally cursing. He blew it.

 

~

 

Soon enough, Red was on you with the weirdness. He didn’t really give you much of a chance, pulling you into his room to spend time with him.

 

“hey, uh, i was at the store earlier, and got myself some chocolate,” He said. “i figured that you like sweet crap, too, so i bought you some, too.”

 

“Aw,” You sat on the bed with him. “That’s really ...sweet of you, Red.”

 

He chuckled, pulling a box of heart shaped chocolates from a shopping bag.

 

You quickly started picking through it, eating the ones you liked. “Wow! These are really good!”

 

“yeah, i thought you’d like them,” He said, eating some of his own.

 

“Thanks for thinking of me,” You said.

 

He smiled. “of course, sweetheart. besides, i’ve never had a valentine to spend today with, anyway.”

 

“...This is my first time being single on Valentine’s day in a while,” You say quietly. “Didn’t think I’d still get chocolates. But, I guess friends can still give each other chocolates, right?”

 

This was his chance. He shifted to face you. “well, actually i was thinking that you and i-”

 

However, his shift proved to be ill thought out. One of his other shopping bags slid right off the bed and onto the floor, spilling its contents. Its very adult contents.

 

Glancing down, a fierce blush overtook your cheeks as you quickly stood, turning away from him.

 

“a-ah!” He glanced between you and the fallen bag. “wait, (Y/N), i-”

 

“Thanks for the chocolates!” You quickly said! But uh! I should probably get going!”

 

You quickly left, hoping to spare him any further embarrassment. That was awkward.

 

~

 

You found yourself sitting in the backyard, hoping to escape all the skeletons for a moment. However, you chose poorly, as Fresh was already sitting outside, staring off into the distance. Maybe you could just sneak back inside without-

 

“Oh, hey, (Y/N),” He greeted.

 

Too late.

 

“Can I ask ya something?” He asked.

 

“Sure,” You said. “I’ll do my best to answer.”

 

“What’s da deal wit Valentine’s Day, dudette?” He asked, seeming to be genuinely puzzled. “Like… if peeps are totes crazy bout each other, shouldn’t dey show it everyday? What makes dis one so special? Seems like everyone goes crazy over it, ya dig? But..why? It’s jus...a day.”

 

You blinked at him. That was unexpected. “Well… It’s just a holiday, I guess. Like Halloween of Christmas. It’s just a day to celebrate and spend with people you love. ...but I know exactly what you mean about everyone acting crazy.”

 

He glanced over at you before looking down at his hands. “Yeah. Love makes ya do some whack things, yo.”

 

“...Love?” Did Fresh just confirm your theory? He would probably know better than you about this. Hm. Interesting.

 

“What does it feel like to love someone?” He asked.

 

“It...oh jeez, um, w-well,” You stuttered. “How do I put this? When you love someone...you want to be around them all the time. You want to see them smiling and happy. You want to be the one to make them happy. Thinking about them makes you feel all nice and warm inside. You know they have flaws, but even those can seem endearing, or are overshadowed by they things you like about them. You make not agree about everything, but that doesn’t mean you have to fight. And even when you do get into fights with them...you can forgive them. Because keeping them in your life is more important than being right. It’s butterflies in your stomach when you think about them. But in a good way. You don’t want to imagine your life without them, and… And I-I’m rambling. Sorry! But uh.. Did that make sense?”

 

He looked over at you, smiling. “Yeah. Totes, my brosephine. Thanks.” With that, he headed inside.

 

~

 

You decided you should probably head inside, too. Entering the living room, you noticed that Edge and Blue had gone off to do other things. You did feel bad about leaving them, but you they were getting really mad. Sans was actually in the living room, sitting on the couch. Well, melting into the couch was more accurate.

 

“You okay?” You ask quietly.

 

He looked up at you. “yeah, just...tired.”

 

“I know what you mean,” You said, plopping down next to him.

 

He yawned. “yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” You said. “I have a theory that I’m looking into.”

 

He chuckled. “anything I can help with?”

 

“No, it’s a secret,” You said, slowly leaning against him. “But You know what might help?”

 

“what’s thats?” He asked.

 

“A nap,” You said. “I think it’d help both of us.”

 

“...i’m with you on that one,” He smiled.

 

Soon enough, you’d both drifted off.

 

~

 

When you woke up, Sans was gone. Frisk and Asriel were sitting on the couch watching some cartoon. You sat up, stretching.

 

“Sleep well?” Asriel asked.

 

You nodded.

 

“(Y/N), I’m hungry,” Frisk said. 

 

“Well, it’s a little early for dinner, but I think I still have some snacks stashed in the kitchen. I’ll share them with you if you promise not to show anyone my secret hiding place.” You offered.

 

“Yeah!” Asriel cheered. “Thanks, (Y/N).”

 

Leading the kids into the kitchen, you were met with a surprising sight. A cake was sitting on the counter. It had white frosting, with little pink and red heart shaped sprinkles around the edges. The most surprising thing about the cake were the words on it, in pink icing lettering. “I Love You, (Y/N)” it said simply. Was this...a joke?

 

Frisk gasped, running over to look at it. “Looks like you have a secret admirer, (Y/N)!”

 

“Woah! We should try to find out who it is!” Asriel suggested. “It could be fun to try to solve a mystery!”

 

“Wait, no… there’s...there’s no way this is for real, it’s...probably just a joke?” You suggested. 

 

“Do you think one of them would do this as a joke?” Frisk asked.

 

“I don’t think so,” You said. Saying it aloud, you knew that you couldn’t deny this. Someone left his cake here for you to find. Someone wanted to confess their love to you. “...Okay, let’s try to find out who left this cake.”

 

“Have you noticed any of the skeletons acting weird lately?” Frisk asked.

 

You were quick to answer. “All of them have been.”

 

“Are you going to try to find out who left it?” Asriel asked.

 

“I think, I’m just going to ask them,” You said. 

 

~

 

Soon enough, you’ll called all the skeletons down, they were glancing at each other in confusion, each looking to see if any of the others knew why you had called them down.

 

“Um, so this is going to be kinda awkward,” You started. “But… Did one of you leave this cake here?” You finished, holding it out to them.

 

They all seemed surprised by it, going back to glancing at each other.

 

“I just… wanted to know,” You said lamely. “If you’re not comfortable, you don’t need to tell me.”

 

“I actually know who left it, (Y/N),” Frisk said. “I can tell you.”

 

A million thoughts were running through the skeletons heads. Most wondering who would make such a bold move, and wishing they had beaten him to it. Some wondered if their brother had left it and was now embarrassed about it. Maybe that’s why no one had spoken up? Taking credit for this could also get them major points with you. ...and if no one was going to own up to it anyway..

 

“It was me!” You were all quite surprised when not one, but seven voices spoke up.

 

“I...huh?!” You were at a loss.

 

“...Actually, we left it, (Y/N),” Frisk said. 

 

“We thought it’d be kinda funny,” Asriel continued looking down at his feet. “We’d all laugh about it and have cake..”

 

“But...We didn’t expect anyone to own up to it,” Frisk finished.

 

“So wait… Does that me you all…?” You trailed off, looking over seven blushing and embarrassed faces.

 

“...Wow,” You said lamely. “Um...Welp, thanks for...uh...letting me know.”

 

Oof, that was awkward. Guess you found out who their secret lover was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Computer issues or not, nothing was gonna stop me from celebrating Valentine's Day! ....I've never had a Valentine, so I always spent it reading Reader Insert fics. So, I thought that if any of you did the same, you deserve an update. My computer is still kinda wonking out, but I've always wanted to do a Valentine's Day chapter for something.  
> ...and oops it's kinda trash. I was expecting to have more time to work on this but Work changed my schedule and I've been sick. Hopefully it isn't too terrible! I really wanted to give all the skeletons some time with Reader, and I mean... I did that. So technically, this chapter is a success.  
> .....also, now that cat's out of the bag. I wonder what kinda plans I have for this new development. (The answer is none)  
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed! Happy Valentine's day to all of you beautiful, wonderful people! I hope today is everything you hoped for!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It means a lot to me. It's kinda bad, and self indulgent, but I'm having a good time. Leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
